Akito and Estelle Meet Victini and Zekrom
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After Vincent's 10th birthday, the Fudo siblings make new friends, the children of Paul and Susan from the Monsters vs Aliens adventure: Seth and Victoria. Victoria is eager to meet and catch a Pokemon to study while Seth is curious about seeing some up close himself, so the Fudo siblings bring them along to meet Ash and others.
1. Chapter 1

One early sunrise day in the Fudo house was going to be very different. Some time had passed for the Fudo siblings and they were growing up and were almost teenagers, and going through changes in their lives.

"10 years old... A decade... Where did the time go?" Mo asked as she took out a birthday cake with the number 10 on it.

"It certainly has flown by." Cherry replied, helping her with the cake.

"And hopefully Paul and Susan and their kids will come to the party." Mo smiled as they set the cake on the table.

"Did you manage to contact them?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, yes, it took a lot of work, but we finally found them," Mo smiled. "I'm very excited to meet their little family."

"Though knowing them, they won't be so little." Cherry smirked.

"True." Mo nodded as she brought out the frosting.

Atticus soon came by with a smile. "Mm... Cake."

"Not yet." Cherry told him with a smirk.

"Boo, you snore." Atticus rolled his eyes playfully.

"Just be patient, you." Mo told him playfully.

"Fiiine..." Atticus rolled his eyes before beaming. "Paul and Susan... I feel like I haven't seen them since their wedding."

"Ah, yes," Cherry smirked. "The Dumping of Derek the Doofus."

Mo began to put the frosting on the cake.

"I can't believe Vincent is 10 now." Atticus sighed.

"I cannot either." Felicity said as she helped her mother and uncle decorate.

"I know, he's so old," Akito smirked playfully as he and Estelle hung up some streamers before he let out a yawn. "Why so early in the morning though?"

"So then it'll be a surprise for your big brother." Mo smiled as she finished decorating the cake.

"All right, well, I hope Aunt Susan and Uncle Paul come soon," Estelle replied. "We can call them that, right?"

"Of course," Atticus smiled. "They insisted."

"That's good." Estelle smiled back.

* * *

After a little while, Paul and Susan soon came to the house, though they were sized like normal sized human beings along with their two children behind them, a son and a daughter, who wore special bracelets.

"I really hope these work during our visit." Paul said, showing his own bracelet with Susan.

"They should," Susan replied. "Dr. Cockroach tested them on Link and B.O.B."

"Besides since when has Dr. Cockroach's inventions never worked?" Their son asked.

"Well... He tried something from when I first met your father... But... I won't go into all of that..." Susan smiled bashfully.

Eventually, they came to the address and rang the doorbell.

Cherry soon came to the door and looked surprised. "Oh... It's you guys... Normal sized..." she then said.

"You can thank Dr. Cockroach." Susan smiled.

"Still friends with him?" Cherry asked.

"Mm-hmm," Susan smiled. "And Link... And B.O.B. And Butterflyasaurs."

"Well, that's good," Atticus smiled back. "Come on in. Oh, you two too." he then said, seeing a black-haired girl with a brown-haired boy.

Susan, Paul, and their two children soon came into the house for Vincent's surprise party.

"We've almost gotten everything ready." Cherry said.

"And who do we have here?" Mo smiled to the new kids.

"This is our son, Seth." Susan introduced.

"And our daughter, Victoria." Paul added.

"You're the spitting image of your father, only you have your mother's hair." Atticus smiled at Seth.

"That's what my grandparents say," Seth smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Detective Fudo."

"Ah... You're beautiful like your mother with your father's hair." Mo said to Victoria.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fudo." Victoria smiled.

"So then that must mean you have Uncle Paul's strength, right?" Akito asked her.

"Oh, yeah, I'm pretty strong for a girl my age and size," Victoria replied. "I'm mostly a bookworm though, especially studying."

"Victoria's very smart," Paul smiled. "Sometimes she scares me."

"Especially about these creatures they call Pokémon," Victoria said, taking out a handbook that seemed to have a Pikachu on the front cover. "I'm hoping to catch one to study it."

"You and Seth just might." Akito smiled.

"Dr. Cockroach told us a lot about them," Victoria said. "He's our tutor."

"So you don't go to school?" Felicity asked.

"Nah, school comes to us," Seth replied. "Mom and Dad think it's better that way."

"Besides Dr. Cockroach is better than any teacher." Victoria smiled.

"We'll take your word for it." Akito chuckled.

* * *

Eventually, Vincent began to wake up out of bed, feeling confused as he didn't see anyone as he got out of bed. "Where is everybody?" he muttered to himself. "I know they wouldn't leave without telling me..." He soon began to make his way downstairs. He looked all around and Snow White soon walked beside him, feeling just as confused as he did.

"Where is everyone?" Snow White asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Vincent said as they came into the living room.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone else soon jumped out to him. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VINCENT!"

"That explains why we couldn't find anyone." Snow White said.

"Oh, thanks, everyone," Vincent smiled politely to his family. "You didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did and wanted to," Mo smiled back before hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Happy Birthday, my little man."

"Aw, thanks, Mom." Vincent smiled.

Seth and Victoria soon came over.

"Meet your new friends: Seth and Victoria Bunyan." Atticus introduced.

"Hello." Victoria smiled.

"Hey, man." Seth added, fist bumping with Vincent.

"Happy Birthday." Victoria added.

"Thanks," Vincent smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Huh... You're smaller than I expected."

Seth and Victoria then showed their special bracelets.

"Dr. Cockroach told us to wear these to shrink down and in our normal size," Seth explained. "We're actually pretty big like Mom and Dad, but we'll show you that later."

"Yeah! Let's party!" Felicity beamed.

"Yeah!" Estelle added.

* * *

And so, the party began with some games, also getting to know the Bunyan siblings better as Paul and Susan hung out with Atticus, Cherry, Forte, and Mo as their kids played together before they would have cake and presents.

"Vincent is 10-years-old... I can't believe it..." Mo sighed to herself.

"Well, kids grow up." Cherry said.

"It feels like yesterday we were just finding out we would be parents." Mo beamed.

"That was quite the unforgettable Spring Break." Cherry chuckled.

"Among other things." Atticus then added, remembering that very well, thinking about Sci-Twi's time in Equestria around that time.

"Drell even has that moment recorded." Forte told them.

"Of course he does..." Mo said sheepishly.

"So, you guys like working with the other monsters from when you were taken away before Susan could marry Derek the Doofus?" Cherry asked.

"It's pretty good," Susan replied. "We've met some interesting aliens in our line of work. We missed you a lot though."

"Guess it's better than Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space." Mo chuckled.

"True." Paul chuckled back.

"Or Night of the Living Carrots." Susan then added with a giggle.

They all then shared a laugh together from old times as they caught up with each other. Victoria seemed to be following some of the Pokemon she was able to meet and looked in her handbook.

"Victoria's pretty determined to catch a Pokemon to study about." Susan told the others.

"We can see." Atticus smiled.

"It's just been so long since we last saw each other," Paul smiled back. "We should do this more often."

"We would love that," Mo smiled to Paul and Susan. "Your kids seem nice too."

"They sure are." Susan smiled back.

* * *

Eventually, everyone began to sing Happy Birthday as Vincent stood in front of his cake before he soon took a deep breath and blew out his candles as everyone clapped and cheered for him.

"Now time for cake." Vincent smiled.

Mo began to cut the cake, giving Vincent the first piece as she passed slices all around to everyone. Everyone then sat down to eat together.

"So, Akito, any strange dreams?" Vincent asked his younger brother, knowing that most of his dreams meant something.

"Hmm..." Akito paused in thought for a few moments. "Oh, yeah! I saw a place called the Kingdom of the Vale."

"Sounds amazing." Estelle smiled.

"I saw this one Pokemon... I'm not sure what it was though." Akito shrugged.

"We'll get more into that later." Vincent suggested.

"Yeah," Akito smiled. "Today is all about you."

"Right." Estelle nodded.

"Thanks, guys," Vincent smiled as they soon ate his birthday cake. "This is a great birthday so far."

"Then we're sure you'll love your presents." Atticus smiled back.

Vincent beamed and clapped his hands out of excitement.

* * *

Of course, Vincent mostly was given art supplies such as new paints with paper and Jenny even sent in a French beret and he then wore it.

"Now you really look like an artist." Mo smiled to him.

"I sure do." Vincent smiled back.

"Think you can sketch the Pokemon I saw in my dream?" Akito asked.

"Describe it." Vincent replied, getting ready.

Akito then began to describe the Pokemon from memory so Vincent could draw it out and they could figure out what it was and they soon took a look to see what it was. It appeared to be a small, rabbit-like Pokémon with large, pointed ears which form the letter V with large, blue eyes and a round, cream head, which is comparatively large compared to its small, cream body, while the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities are all orange. Its bulbous arms and legs are rounded to make a sort of "cuff" before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. It has two pointed teeth that can be seen on its upper jaw. It also has two cream wing-like tails.

"Looks like a bunny." Cherry commented as she took a look at the sketch.

"It really does." Forte agreed.

"Curious..." Akito replied.

"Well, kids, it looks like you got another Pokemon mystery on your hands." Atticus said, trying to sound like Fred from Mystery Inc.

"Looks like it." Estelle said.

"Does this happen often?" Susan asked.

"Oh, yes," Cherry replied. "The children will go off once in a while to meet their friends, the Ketchum siblings, to go explore in the world of Pokemon."

"By themselves?!" Paul asked out of concern.

"They always come back," Cherry shrugged. "They've done these Pokémon adventures like six or seven times."

"So you're all okay with that?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, they do this all the time," Cherry replied. "Especially since Akito is the Ketchum sister's boyfriend."

Seth and Victoria then looked to Akito.

"It's true, I am." Akito smiled bashfully and proudly.

"Whoa." Seth said.

"Why don't you come with us?" Akito smiled. "Victoria, since you wanna meet some Pokemon, now's your chance?"

"Well, I guess I could..." Victoria smiled back. "If it's alright with Mom and Dad."

"You can go as long as you bring your brother with you." Paul told her.

"You wanna go, Seth?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah!" Seth beamed. "Let's hang out with our new pals."

Paul and Susan smiled that their children made some new friends already.

"This is going to great." Vincent said.

"I'm just surprised you're okay with the kids traveling alone..." Susan said. "I mean, when I was a little girl, my parents were very protective of me."

"Oh, Susan, believe me, I felt worried and scared myself, but after a while, I got used to it because I knew they were among friends." Mo replied.

"Well, that's reassuring." Susan smiled.

"I don't get like this, do I?" Mo asked.

"Uh... Well... Heh." Atticus chuckled bashfully about his wife worrying about the kids.

"Sometimes." Cherry said.

"Hmm..." Mo pouted a bit as she ate a little more cake.

* * *

Eventually, after the party winded down, Felicity got ready with her cousins to go see Ash and Emi again along with some other Pokemon friends.

"Here we go." Estelle said.

"I guess this is it, huh?" Victoria asked.

"Uh-huh!" Estelle smiled. "Adventure!"

"I wonder what Pokémon we'll encounter?" Seth said.

"Well, probably that one I dreamed up." Akito smiled.

"I can't seem to find it in my book." Victoria said, looking through her handbook.

"Maybe its information is in our Pokédexes." Estelle said.

Once they were ready, they soon headed out for their newest Pokémon adventure. Susan kept trying not to worry, but was failing so far, so the other adults tried to help her keep calm since they were used to their kids doing this by now.

"Maybe just to be safe two of us should go with them." Susan said.

"Susan..." Atticus, Cherry, and Mo sighed.

"Well, it's the first time Seth and Victoria have been on their own!" Susan pouted.

"All right, ya big baby..." Cherry rolled her eyes before looking to the others. "Who wants to go with the kids?"

_'Susan soon raises both her left hand and Paul's left hand in 3, 2, 1.'_ Atticus thought to himself as he cued.

Susan then raised her hand, making Paul do the same.

"Called it!" Atticus laughed to himself.

"I guess that's why they call you 'Ace'." Cherry smirked playfully.

"Alright, you two can go with kids." Mo said.

"Thank you." Susan smiled in relief.

"There's nothing to worry about though... You better hurry up before they leave town." Cherry said.

Susan and Paul soon rushed off to catch up with the kids as they were about to leave town to see Ash and Emi.

* * *

"So, how are we getting there?" Seth asked.

"We're taking a bus! All the way to-" Akito proclaimed before checking Emi's last letter for the newest location. "Unova Region!"

"Cool." Seth and Victoria smiled.

They soon went to the local bus stop to take them to their newest Pokemon adventure.

"Wait! Don't leave yet!" Susan's voice called out.

"Mom?" Seth and Victoria blinked.

"I'm sorry, kids, but we can't let you go all alone." Susan said, coming over with Paul.

"Well, this wouldn't be the first two adults that would join us on our Pokemon adventure." Akito said.

"Is that right?" Paul asked.

"Aunt Gloriosa and Uncle Timber came with us one time when we met Deoxys." Akito replied.

"And that was before we met Rayquaza, and when we met Zorora and Zororark and Entei, who we have met twice, and Raikou and Suicune, who we have also met twice." Vincent said.

"Not to mention that Master of Illusions." Estelle said.

"Wow... You guys have been through a lot," Paul said before chuckling. "I guess you ARE the kids of Cherry and Atticus."

"Tell me about it," Felicity giggled. "Don't worry, Tante Susan, you and Uncle Paul can come with us, but you have nothing to worry about."

"I just want to make sure Seth and Victoria will be alright." Susan replied.

"And we understand." Seth said.

"Those all sound like interesting adventures though." Paul said to Felicity and her cousins.

"Well, we're interesting people." Felicity smirked playfully.

"Yep." Akito nodded.

"These Pokemon adventures mean a lot, huh?" Paul asked.

"Oh, yeah," Akito smiled. "I didn't know how to feel at first, but then I saw the girl of my dreams when we started."

"Aw!" Susan smiled back.

Akito blushed a bit as he thought about the first time he saw Emi. Eventually, the bus rode over and they all came on to get going to the Unova region, and where they were not only going to get to meet the new Pokémon, but also two legendary Pokémon. It was a bit of a long ride, but soon, they were in a forest, and Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity led the way. As they looked for the Ketchum sibling, they appeared to be having a hike together with their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow! Brayberry!" Ash smiled as he saw a fruit with Pikachu.

"Cool." Emi smiled back.

"Cilan, do you see it yet?" Another dark-haired girl asked a green-haired boy.

"Not yet, Iris, but I think we should see it fairly soon." The boy told her, holding a tracker.

"That's great news." Emi smiled.

Ash soon ran off with Pikachu to take a closer look.

"We found it!" Pikachu beamed.

"That's it!" Iris added.

"It must be." Cilan smiled.

"Wahoo!" Emi cheered.

They soon looked out to see a great sight right before their very eyes. It was the mountain town known as Eindoak Town where the people were preparing for the Harvest Festival. Before they went ahead though, they soon had company in the form of Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent, along with their new friends.

"Hellooo?" Akito called out. "Is anybody here?"

"Akito!" Emi beamed.

Akito and Emi soon ran up together before sharing a hug with each other.

"So this is your boyfriend." Iris smirked playfully.

Emi smiled bashfully. "Uh, heh... Yeah, Iris, this is Akito."

"So, that's the famous Akito Fudo," Iris said, coming over to the boy. "I've heard quite the stories about you. Name's Iris Dragonlight."

"That's a cool name," Estelle said. "Hi, Iris; I'm Estelle, Akito's twin sister."

"And I'm Vincent, their older brother." Vincent introduced.

"Well, hi, there." Iris gave a small smile.

The Fudo siblings smiled back.

"I am also the favorite cousin, Felicity." Felicity beamed as she came over.

"I'm Seth, and this is my sister, Victoria, and these are our parents: Paul and Susan." Seth introduced.

"New friends?" Ash asked.

"Just met them, actually," Akito replied. "Their parents can stay, right?"

"Well, I suppose that'll be okay," Ash smiled. "Nice to meet you guys. My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm training to become a Pokemon Master."

"Hi!" Pikachu smiled.

"Oh, and this is Pikachu." Ash then added.

"So cool!" Victoria beamed as she looked at Pikachu.

Pikachu smiled to her. Victoria took out her notebook as she began to take notes.

"Uh, is she okay?" Ash asked.

"She's really eager about studying Pokemon someday." Susan replied.

"We can see that." Iris said as she saw Victoria taking notes about Pikachu.

"So, this is Iris and that's Cilan." Ash then said.

"Ooh!" Iris beamed and came up to Seth. "You're cute~"

"Uh, thanks?" Seth smiled bashfully.

"Looks like we've got yourself a girlfriend." Victoria teased her brother playfully.

"I... What...?" Seth's eyes widened a bit.

"I'm Iris and this is Axew!" Iris beamed, taking out her favorite Pokemon.

"Uh... Hi." Seth said to the Pokemon.

"Kinda cute and creepy at the same time." Estelle said about Axew.

"I always thought so." Emi had to agree.

"Fascinating." Victoria smiled as she started to make notes about Axew.

"It's nice to meet you." Cilan told Victoria, taking the back of her free hand and kissing the back of it.

"Ooh~..." The others oohed to that, making her blush.

"Guys!" Victoria complained.

"What?" Estelle asked innocently.

"Hm..." Victoria pouted.

"Wow... That place looks nice..." Seth said, looking over above the mountains.

"And just in time for the Harvest Festival." Cilan smiled to them.

* * *

They then walked along the mountains together.

"Ah, this brings back memories of when I was a small boy." Paul smiled.

"Small?!" Akito asked with a laugh.

"Okay, so when I was a boy." Paul smiled.

"That sounds better." Akito smiled back with a chuckle.

They continued to walk along until they saw a couple of Deerling who seemed to have some sort of trouble.

"Oh! Deerling!" Estelle beamed before taking another look. "But wait, what's going on?"

"They seem be in some sort of trouble." Seth said.

"Oh, my." Victoria frowned for the Pokemon in distress.

"I'm gonna go help them." Ash decided.

"Wait for me." Akito added.

Ash looked to him and soon let him come along.

* * *

The Deerling looked quite scared about their situation as Ash and Akito soon came by to help them.

"Careful!" Pikachu reminded them.

"It's okay, Pikachu, we got this." Akito replied.

"Do they always do this?" Susan asked.

"Ah, if someone needs help, I think Ash and Akito are a great help." Estelle smiled.

"Especially that time with a young Professor Oak." Emi whispered.

"Guys, I'm coming too!" Iris said, about to step in.

"I'm not sure if that would be wise." Vincent said.

"She shouldn't," Cilan replied as he held back Iris. "The ground won't hold."

"Okay..." Iris shrugged with Axew on her shoulder.

One Deerling kept trying to hold the other up until the ground underneath them broke, about to make them fall with it until Ash and Akito soon helped them from falling.

"It's okay, it's okay, we got ya." Akito told the Deerling.

"Whew." Victoria smiled.

Ash and Akito tried to keep their balance as it seemed like they were about to fall off the ledge, worrying the others until someone then came out to grab a hold of them. A golden glow shot through the two before they soon fell down the cliff with Pikachu.

"Ash! Akito!" Cilan cried out.

"Oh, my goodness!" Susan panicked.

"I can't watch!" Victoria added as she covered her eyes.

Ash and Akito soon landed on another ledge before they both soon jumped up high. Very high indeed.

"I... I can't believe it... They just sprung!" Felicity gasped.

Ash and Akito soon landed with Pikachu and the Deerling onto another ledge with a cave door.

"Did you see what I say...?" Iris asked in surprise.

"How in the world-?!" Vincent asked out of shock.

Paul and Susan looked to each other, feeling both shocked and overwhelmed that they had witnessed that.

"We're okay, guys!" Akito called out as the Pokemon looked happy. "We're all in one piece!"

"Well, at least Ash and Akito are safe." Emi sighed.

"Fair enough." Estelle agreed.

"Yeah." Victoria added.

"But just one question," Seth said. "How do you guys plan on getting out of there?!"

Ash and Akito then looked at the cave behind them.

"Hey, there's a breeze coming out!" Ash called out. "We'll find a way through!"

"Alright!" Vincent replied.

Pikachu and the two Deerling then began to follow them into the cave.

"Oh, the dears..." Susan frowned out of concern.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Emi assured her.

"How does your mother not worry about you all the time?" Susan asked her.

"Lots of practice," Emi replied. "Lots of kids like us travel alone for Pokemon journeys. It's like our rite of passage."

"It's true." Iris said.

Susan still looked unsure, but hopefully after this adventure, she would change her mind.

* * *

Ash, Akito, Pikachu, and the Deerling soon walked through the dark cave together.

"Hmm... Which way to go now?" Akito wondered.

"Not sure." Ash said.

A voice squeaked out which seemed to trigger both Ash and Akito.

"Follow me." The boys both said before looking to each other.

They then went through one door as they now knew where to go, not knowing that they were getting some help from a Pokémon. They soon came into one room which seemed a bit crystallized.

"Heeey! Anybody hear me?!" Ash called out.

"Is anyone there?!" Akito added. "Hello?!"

There were suddenly some bright lights which highlighted the cave a bit from their yelling.

"There must be someone around here." Akito said.

"I just wonder what that light was?" Ash replied.

They soon felt triggered again as something suddenly hit them deep inside.

"Ugh... That weird feeling came back again." Akito groaned slightly.

"You too?" Ash asked.

"Yeah... What IS that?" Akito replied.

"I'm not sure... Hopefully we can find out," Ash said. "Almost reminds me of that aura thing from when we met Lucario."

They soon walked along the path with the Pokemon following them, hopefully finding a way out. Eventually, of course, they would soon find their way out. They kept walking for a while in the dark before stopping as they soon spotted what looked like an open door. The boys went up to the door, finding a set of stairs. After going up the steps, they then came through a wall before they then moved it out of the way which took them into a room which was empty except for a few shelves, barrels, some tables, and a bit of chairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iris, Cilan, and the others began to climb up their own steps until they heard familiar voices calling out in the distance.

"Guys!" Akito's voice called out.

"Akito!" Estelle gasped once she heard his voice.

"Iris! Cilan! Come on, get up here!" Ash called out from up top with Akito as they both waved to signal to the others. "You gotta check out this view!"

"Come on, what're you just standing there for?!" Akito added.

"Come on up!" Pikachu beamed.

"And to think we were worried." Cilan chuckled.

"Whew." Susan sighed.

"What a couple of kids." Iris smiled playfully.

"Yeah!" Axew added in agreement.

"Come on, let's go." Paul told them.

And so, they went to join Ash and Akito.

"Aww, what cute Pokemon." Estelle cooed to the Deerling.

"They sure are." Susan smiled as Victoria took notes on the Deerling.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Later..._**

"Hey, Deerling!" Emi called out from the other side. "Save our places, will ya?!"

"Please?!" Pikachu added.

"Okay, guys!" The male Deerling replied before running off with the female Deerling.

"They must've been like what it was like when Maman and Uncle Atticus met Bambi and Faline." Felicity smiled.

"Yeah." Estelle added.

"This castle is called 'The Sword of the Vale'." Cilan informed as they went to explore together.

"Sword of the Vale?" Ash asked.

"Like in my dream." Akito whispered knowingly.

"Look, over there!" Cilan smiled, pointing out in the distance. "They say it flew through the air in that valley, and landed right here in this spot."

"What? But that can't be possible." Victoria said.

"How can a castle fly?" Felicity asked. "Is it like Howl's Moving Castle?"

"It's a legend," Cilan smiled. "It's impossible to know if it's really the truth, but look! You can see with your very own eyes that the berries and the surrounding orchards are beautiful and delicious!"

They soon took a look and looked quite impressed.

"Awesome!" Iris beamed. "They look yummy!"

"They sure do." Seth smiled.

"Gimme!" Ash cried out suddenly, making the others look to him.

"Somebody hungry?" Emi smirked playfully to her brother.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm always hungry, and that's that!" Ash glared.

"Me too!" Pikachu added.

"I'm just kidding." Emi smiled.

"Hmph!" Ash firmly pouted until his stomach growled which made him chuckle sheepishly.

"Oh, why do we even ask?" Iris smiled faintly.

"Ash, I've got just the thing," Cilan smiled, taking out a basket and opening up the top. "My homemade macarons!"

"Macarons?" Victoria asked.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of macarons!" Cilan gasped.

"I am not sure I have myself." Felicity replied.

"I don't think any of us have ever heard of macarons." Vincent said.

"Try some, you'll love them." Cilan smiled.

One by one, everyone soon took some.

"Oh, my mother used to make these... They're very good." Susan smiled.

"They kinda look like tiny colorful hamburgers," Seth chuckled as he took one. "Only they're sweet and fluffy!"

Everyone else soon began to try their own macaron. So far, it seemed like everyone enjoyed them very much. Eventually, they came inside after sharing a quick snack together.

"These macarons rule!" Ash beamed. "Best I ever ate."

"I guess you were pretty hungry, Ash." Felicity chuckled.

"When is he not hungry?" Emi teased playfully.

"Hmph." Ash pouted to his sister.

They went to walk off, but Ash seemed stop.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Iris asked him.

"It's gone!" Ash frowned. "The macaron disappeared!"

"Maybe you ate it." Estelle replied.

"Yeah." Seth said.

"Ash, don't cry." Cilan soon said.

"Ha! Fooled ya!" Ash laughed before taking a macaron out of his pocket. "Still got one!"

"Yeah, Ash, you totally got us." Felicity rolled her eyes, unimpressed.

"What a little kid." Iris sighed.

Fireworks soon began to go off outside.

"The Festival's beginning!" Cilan beamed before running off with Iris.

"What festival?" Felicity asked.

"The Harvest Festival!" Emi beamed. "I mentioned we might be around there in my last letter to Akito."

"Oops." Akito smiled sheepishly as he seemed to have forgotten to tell the others about that.

"Seriously?" Vincent asked his younger brother, unimpressed.

"Oh, am I supposed to tell you everything from Emi's letters?" Akito asked.

"It would be helpful." Estelle smirked a bit.

"It really would." Felicity added.

"You two are pretty close, huh?" Victoria asked Akito and Emi.

"Oh, yes," Emi smiled. "Ever since we first met around the Orange Islands. Feels like a lifetime ago now."

"Yeah, it really does." Estelle smiled back in memory from that.

"Now, come along, let's hit that festival." Emi smiled to the others.

"Yeah!" Seth smiled back.

They soon dashed off until Ash soon held his stomach before he ran off after the others.

"Let's see..." Cilan paused as he found more than one door, not sure which one to use.

"Quick! If we don't hurry, we won't be able to register for the competition!" Iris warned.

"I can take you." A new voice replied.

"Who said that?" Victoria asked.

A young man soon stepped out with a small smile and he seemed to have black and white hair like Cruella deVil and her relatives. He then jumped off of the steps he was on before showing a way out. "Here, if you're in a rush; this way's much faster." he then told them.

"That's so nice!" Cilan beamed. "Thank you."

"Hi, I'm Ash, and I'm hoping to become a Pokemon Master!" Ash smiled back to the stranger. "And this is my sister, Emi, and my partner, Pikachu."

"Hello." Emi smiled to their new friend.

"My name's Iris, this is Axew!" Iris added. "I'm training to be a Dragon Master."

"Which sounds awesome." Akito chuckled.

"I'm Cilan: A Pokemon Connoisseur." Cilan introduced himself.

"I'm Akito," Akito said. "This is my twin sister, Estelle and our big brother, Vincent, and our cousin, Felicity."

Estelle waved from beside Akito while Felicity gave a small curtsy of her own.

"Hello, I'm Paul Bunyan, and this is my wife, Susan and our kids, Seth and Victoria." Paul said to their new friend.

"Paul Bunyan?" The new friend replied. "I feel like I've heard legends from that."

"Heh, well, that's a funny story," Paul chuckled lightly. "So, um, your name?"

"My name is Damon; I've been working on restoring this castle," The new friend introduced himself. "Please, follow me."

The group soon began to follow him.

"What a nice guy." Paul smiled.

"Yes, he certainly does seem nice." Susan smiled back.

* * *

They soon rushed out with Damon to find the people in town, having some of their own fun before seeing a giant looking Pokemon.

"Whoa! A Golurk!" Akito beamed.

"Right!" Cilan smiled to him.

"It's huge!" Ash gasped.

"I wonder what it's pulling?" Iris commented.

"Why don't we go find out?" Felicity suggested.

"Yeah!" Seth smiled.

The bracelets the Bunyan family were wearing began to start short-circuiting. Seth glared at his bracelet and hit it a bit as he walked off with the others to join in on the Harvest Festival, thinking it was just acting up. As they ran off though, some strange things began to happen.

"Uh... Mom... Dad?" Victoria called. "I think we're having some technical difficulties."

"Well, Dr. Cockroach did say that these were the prototypes." Susan smiled nervously.

"He said they would be just fine though!" Seth yelped. "He tested with Link and B.O.B!"

"Well, sometimes these things happen." Paul replied.

Victoria and Seth both looked worried since they were told to be careful in the outside world with their parents due to their actual sizes. And as they reached the bottom floor, the Bunyan family grew back to giant size as their bracelets turned off after short-circuiting.

"Uh-oh..." Seth and Victoria mumbled as they soon grew in size with their parents.

"Guys?!" Felicity called out.

"Heh... I think we had a growth spurt." Victoria said nervously.

"We'll have to have Dr. Cockroach fix these when we get back." Susan said.

"Or we could fix them." Akito said.

"You guys?" Paul asked.

"Lemme see those," Akito smirked. "I know a bit of a way through technology."

But just as they were about to let Akito see their bracelets, Paul noticed Golurk coming towards them, possibly thinking he was trying to grab Akito.

Akito soon looked over. "Oh, hey, it's the Golurk."

The giant Pokemon looked defensive.

"Hey, buddy..." Paul said nervously.

Golurk soon grabbed hold of Paul, and where its strength was similar to his own.

"Heh, pretty strong Pokemon." Paul said sheepishly.

"Are you sure that's a Pokemon?" Victoria asked Akito. "It looks more like a giant robot."

"Believe me, it is," Akito replied. "It evolves from a Golett."

"Our Pokédexes can even verify it, but first we should tell Golurk that Uncle Paul isn't-" Estelle started.

Golurk looked like it was about to launch Paul.

"Stop! Let go of my dad!" Seth complained, kicking at the Pokemon.

"Seth." Victoria sighed from that.

"Golurk, stop." Damon told the giant Pokémon.

The Golurk soon looked over. Susan looked overwhelmed of what might happen to her husband.

"Put down Mr. Bunyan and bring him back down to his family." Damon told the Pokemon.

Golurk stopped for a while and soon let down Paul beside his family.

"Whew." Estelle sighed.

"I bet this guy has quite the story." Akito commented.

They soon walked off together before seeing merchandise being sold based on a familiar looking Pokemon.

"It's like from my dream..." Akito whispered to himself once he saw the Pokemon in question.

"They're Victini dolls: the Victory Pokemon." A woman explained from behind the cart.

"It's so cute." Estelle smiled as Akito began to work on the Bunyan' family's bracelets.

"This is called a Victini?" Felicity asked.

"Right, Victini," The woman smiled to them. "They say it's lived in this town since long ago."

"Wow! I wanna meet it!" Ash beamed.

"Very few have ever seen Victini," The woman replied. "Its said to give people and Pokemon power."

"Cool." Seth smiled as Akito finished fixing the Bunyan family's bracelets.

"I think that should do it." Akito said.

"You think you fixed them up?" Felicity asked her cousin.

"Yeah, I remember some things that Tech taught me when me and Estelle stayed in Acmetropolis while you and Vincent would visit for future missions." Akito smiled.

After they were fixed, the bracelets soon turned back on and where the Bunyan family shrunk back down to human size.

"You guys okay now?" Akito asked.

"Yes, thank you," Susan replied. "We've told the kids that being out in giant size might be dangerous, especially out of General W.R. Monger's radar, 'cuz, you never know."

"Well, I admire how you guys keep your kids safe," Akito smiled. "Also, think of us as family."

"Yeah." Estelle added.

Paul and Susan smiled from that as it made them feel touched as the most family they had were each other, their children, and Susan's parents who were back home in San Francisco.

"Can we know more about this mysterious Pokemon?" Victoria asked hopefully.

"Very well then," The woman smiled. "Long ago, it was said to have protected The Sword of the Vale."

"Really? Awesome!" Iris beamed.

"You're telling me." Seth beamed back.

"Totally!" Axew even agreed.

"I'll take one of these, please." Iris smiled, pointing a medallion out.

"Here you go, and one day, may you receive Victini's power as well." The woman smiled, handing her the medallion.

"Now I know I'm gonna win the battle competition!" Iris smiled to the others.

"We'll see about that." Akito said.

"Is that a challenge?" Iris smirked playfully.

"Maybe." Akito smirked back playfully.

"I think you're supposed to go there for the Battle Competition." Emi pointed out to one pavilion.

"This should be interesting." Seth said.

They soon went over to see what was going on since there was a big crowd.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, Moms and Dads, girls and boys, and of course, Pokemon; I'm proud to welcome you to the Eindoak Town Harvest Festival!" The announcer began with a warm smile. "My name is Matt: Mayor of Eindoak Town."

Two people waved from the crowd who seemed identical, though they had a clear age difference.

Matt waved back to them before continuing his speech. "Folks, I'm happy to report our orchards have given us a bountiful harvest this year!" he then continued. "So festival fans, are we having fun?!"

Everyone cheered, telling him that they were.

"All right!" Matt smiled to them. "Then it's time to kick off what you've all been officially been waiting for! Our annual battle competition!"

Some screws went flying to a tram as the crowd cheered a bit more and some music began to play.

"Interesting music." Felicity commented.

"Now, here are our simple competition rules: traders who have gathered here to officially participate will have a one-on-one Pokemon battle with no substitutions!" Matt smiled before he soon took out what looked like a talisman. "Whoever holds the competition necklace until the end, wins!"

"Sounds easy enough." Akito said.

"I'm pretty pumped, you guys," Felicity smiled. "I've learned more about Pokemon on my off time."

"And you take such good care of Mismagius." Estelle smiled back in support.

"All right! Let the battle begin!" Matt announced.

"Just watch me win!" Iris smirked.

"Watch ME win!" Cilan smirked back.

They both tossed their PokeBalls, bringing out Emolga and Pansage.

"Oh, I am so going to win." Akito smirked as he tossed his PokéBall, bringing out Pupitar.

"Let's do this!" Felicity beamed as she brought out Mismagius.

Emi giggled, bringing out Quilava.

"We're in, right, buddy?" Ash smirked to Pikachu.

"Right, Ash!" Pikachu beamed.

"Scraggy, let's go!" Ash said, bringing out a new Pokemon.

"Cool." Vincent smiled.

"Nice one." Akito smiled from Scraggy.

"Scraggy, I want you to watch all the other Pokemon when they battle." Ash told his Pokemon.

"I'm on it!" Scraggy replied.

"Then let's go!" Ash proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Akito added.

* * *

And so began the battle competition. Victoria beamed as she began to sketch the various Pokemon that she saw from the sidelines with her brother and parents, and where seeing each Pokémon made her want to catch one her own.

"Just make sure you don't take any Pokemon you see," Seth reminded his sister. "These ones seem to belong to people."

"Ugh... I'll try." Victoria replied.

"And we'll help." Estelle said.

Victoria smiled to them as she felt glad to have some new friends while seeing Pokemon up close like she had always wanted.

"Ooh! Look out, Pikachu!" Emi called out while giggling.

"Hey!" Quilava complained playfully.

"You too, Quilava!" Emi giggled.

"That's better!" Quilava replied.

Emi and Quilava were soon in a battle.

"Excuse me a sec, Akito." Emi smiled.

"Of course, you have fun." Akito smiled back.

"You too." Emi smiled back.

"You really like her, huh, son?" Paul asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes," Akito smiled. "Emi really rocks my world."

"That's adorable." Susan cooed.

"Thanks, Mrs.-Erm... Aunt Susan." Akito smiled to her.

'This should be great.' Vincent thought to himself.

"Pretty nice Quilava." A black-haired girl in red smirked to Emi.

"Heh, thanks." Emi replied.

"Ooh, I like this one." Felicity said, seeing a Gothorita.

"Thanks," A voice told her, showing a gothic girl who smirked. "You in or out?"

"Alright." Felicity smirked back, looking confident enough to fight with Mismagius which made her cousins happy for her.

Paul and Susan watched as the competition went on.

"This is all so amazing..." Victoria gasped. "So many Pokemon... How am I going to keep up?"

"I'm sure it takes time." Seth told his sister.

"Your brothers right." Paul told Victoria.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Victoria said. "Do you think I'll have my own Pokemon in the end of all of this?"

"That would be nice for you," Susan smiled to her children. "Both of you."

"It really would." Seth nodded.

Victoria looked very hopeful as they watched the Pokemon Battles. Susan looked worried at some points, but the kids assured her that the Pokemon would be just fine and if they were severally hurt, they would simply go to Nurse Joy or a nearby Pokemon Center. Iris seemed to really like one Pokemon that the black-haired girl had which was a Hydreigon. Unfortunately, its trainer's opponent was Cilan.

"Okay, Iris, let's back away now." Vincent told the girl.

"Oops," Iris grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Cilan."

"You really love Dragon-Type Pokémon, don't you?" Estelle asked.

"Well, it's my dream," Iris smiled to her. "I wish to become a Dragon Master."

"You'd probably love my dad's story about Hiccup and Toothless from when he raised Spyro." Estelle smiled back.

"They sound interesting." Iris smiled back.

They soon watched Cilan's battle. The new girl soon had her Pokemon release Dragon Breath.

"Ooh, Dragon Breath." Felicity grimaced.

"Yuck!" Mismagius added.

The Dragon Breath was very strong and powerful as it seemed to spread around everywhere.

"Incoming!" Estelle yelped.

Mismagius seemed to twitch a bit from the impact before fainting.

"Mismagius!" Felicity cried out to her Pokemon.

Pansage soon fainted as well as he was in battle which meant that Cilan was out of the competition.

"Oh! That Pokemon is hurt!" Susan cried out.

"No, he's just weak right now, he'll be fine once he goes back in his PokeBall," Felicity told her. "If he's seriously hurt, we'll find a Pokemon Center."

"Oh, you kids make it look so easy." Susan sighed a bit.

"We've been through these adventures before." Vincent said.

"They ARE Atticus and Mo's kids." Paul reminded his wife.

"Fair enough," Susan replied. "I guess I'm just shaky about all of this since the kids have never really been outside before."

"It's true." Victoria said.

"General Monger suggested that, didn't he?" Felicity guessed about the siblings not being allowed outside.

"It's hard having monster DNA like mine ever since I got hit by that meteorite." Susan replied, remembering how she became a 50 foot tall woman that she was today.

The rest of the competition continued on. Victoria looked around, she could had sworn she saw an actual Victini, but when it was gone, she felt unsure, though she felt determined to catch that Pokemon for herself in case she did.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good one, Oshowatt." Emi smiled to the Pokemon who had won against an Emboar.

"Thanks." Oshowatt smiled back.

Everyone soon began to dance as it was a very good battle between Oshowatt and Emboar.

"Good luck to both of you!" The woman from the Victini cart called out as she sat down by her cart and Golurk while Ash was going to battle against someone else.

And where that person had Oshowatt's final evolution as his Pokémon partner.

"That one looks pretty cool." Seth said about the Pokemon.

"That would be a Samurott," Emi informed. "It's the final evolution for Oshowatt after it evolves into Dewott."

"You sure do know your Pokemon." Seth smiled, looking impressed.

"Thanks." Emi smiled back.

"Tepig, I choose you!" Ash proclaimed.

Samurott soon came out, snarling while Tepig glared as bravely as it could.

"So Tepig, a Fire-Type is up against Samurott, a Water-Type!" Iris frowned.

"I feel that the aftermath of this battle is going to leave a bitter after taste in Ash's mouth." Cilan remarked.

"This can not end well." Vincent said.

Pikachu looked nervous himself as Emi held onto him.

"Tepig, don't worry," Ash smiled to his Pokemon. "We'll show 'em how strong we are."

"Yeah!" Tepig soon smiled back, determined.

"Tepig, use Ember!" Ash then commanded.

"It won't have much affect." Estelle said.

And she was right as Samurott looked unaffected from the hit. Samurott grinned before it seemed to laugh at Tepig.

"All right, use Tackle!" Ash tried again.

"Oh, I can't watch." Susan said as she covered her eyes.

"Samurott, Razor Shell, go!" The boy told his Pokemon right then.

Samurott soon took out what looked like a sword and hit Tepig with it as he jumped in the air.

"Whoa!" Emi yelped as Tepig was sent flying and crashed into the woman's Victini cart.

"Oh! Oh, my word!" The woman gasped from that.

"That had to hurt." Seth winced.

Tepig looked knocked out until he suddenly got back up again as the woman began to clean up the scattered Victini dolls. The girl who looked like her soon came to help her out.

* * *

"Tepig, you okay?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

"Never better!" Tepig told him, snorting flames out his snout.

"Whoa, he sure looks full of energy." Akito said.

"He's fired up to win now, it seems." Emi chuckled.

"Okay, Tepig, Ember once more!" Ash then commanded.

"Ember again?!" Iris gasped.

"What for?" Cilan added.

"Oh, boy." Vincent sighed.

Tepig soon took a deep breath and blew fire out his snout to cast Ember against the opponent Pokemon. It was a bit of a shocking sight with how big and strong the attack was against Samurott, going off like a flamethrower.

"Whoa!" The Fudo cousins yelped.

"That was... Whoa..." Akito blinked. "That was... Like the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four."

"I think that would be like Prince Zuko from ancient times." Estelle added.

Samurott yelled out from the Ember attack and soon fell flat on the ground.

"Samurott is unable to battle; Tepig wins!" The referee announced.

"How in the world?" Vincent asked before seeing Akito looking around with his X-ray vision.

"There's something strange about all of this." Akito said to himself.

The woman and girl by the cart both looked suspicious of Tepig's Ember attack being stronger than the first one and the Tackle against Samurott.

"You're telling me." The girl said to Akito in agreement as she looked to her mother's Victini dolls.

* * *

After looking for a short time, Akito finally found who he was looking for with his X-ray vision. "It can't be!" he then said.

"Uh... What?" The girl asked.

"Victini." Akito said to her.

"Victini?! Where?!" The girl asked out of surprise.

"It seems to be hiding out... Hey, come back!" Akito said, looking to the cart.

The girl looked with him, but felt confused as she didn't seem to see anything. "There's nothing there..." she then said, a bit warily.

"Trust me, it's there." Akito said.

"...If you say so..." The girl said to him.

"My name's Akito." Akito said to her.

"Well, my name's Carlita." The girl then said.

"Nice to meet you." Akito said.

The only ones that were left in the competition were Ash, Akito, and Carlita. Everyone soon took a small break before they would do anything else, so the Pokemon played on the playground which Emi always loved watching.

"They're cute." Victoria smiled.

"Pretty cute seeing them play like that." Susan smiled back.

"Yeah," Paul agreed. "These things are kinda cute too. Well, most of them."

Pikachu beamed from that.

"I wonder if all Pokémon are this cute?" Victoria said.

"Most of them are." Estelle smiled.

Ash soon left the water fountain, coming up to his new opponent. "I never turn down a chance to battle!" he then proclaimed.

"Same here!" Akito added as he ran with Pupitar.

"But isn't it supposed to be one-on-one?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah! So I'm gonna take my turn against this guy!" Akito replied.

"I believe I'll be competing now," Carlita told him before smirking. "Unless you think boys are better than girls."

"I would never say such a thing!" Akito smirked back.

Carlita soon tossed out her PokéBall and out came the same Pokémon that defeat Cilan's Pansage.

"He sure does look fearsome," Akito said. "You must be proud."

"I sure am," Carlita smirked. "Let's see how your little Pupitar does against Hydreigon."

"Pupitar, huh?" Iris commented as she watched with the others.

"Alright, Pupitar, use Dark Pulse!" Akito told his Pokémon.

"You're going down, you overgrown lizard!" Pupitar snarled as he then attacked Hydriegon.

And where the attack pushed back the Dragon-type Pokémon. Iris beamed from Hydreigon out of excitement.

"Take it easy, Iris." Emi chuckled to her friend.

"I'm sorry, Emi, but it's so amazing!" Iris beamed.

"Nice one, Akito!" Estelle smiled to her twin brother.

"Thanks, sis!" Akito smiled back.

"Dragon Breath!" Carlita soon told her Pokemon.

Hydreigon soon attacked Pupitar.

"Guh..." Akito grimaced. "That Dragon Breath sure is powerful."

"Thank you." Carlita smirked a bit.

Pupitar was soon seen still floating as he could still battle.

"You okay, Pupitar?" Akito asked.

"Just a little scratch, I may be down, but I'm not out!" Pupitar glared.

"Alright, then use Hyper Beam!" Akito smiled.

"You got it!" Pupitar beamed, hitting the Dragon Pokemon with his next move.

"How...?" Carlita muttered as Pupitar seemed to be stronger than she thought.

Hydreigon soon hit groaned after the attack hit, and where it was knocked out.

"No way!" Carlita gasped.

"Whoa." Ash and Emi muttered in equal surprise.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle, Pupitar wins!" The referee announced.

_'That just leaves me and Ash now.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"Have a good rest," Carlita told her Pokemon, returning it to her ball before giving her necklace to the referee and looked to Akito. "You're not so bad for a kid."

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Akito replied. "...Okay, so you're a little bit older than me... Uh, thanks, I think."

"You were pretty amazing." Carlita smiled to him.

"Thanks." Akito smiled back as he returned Pupitar to his PokéBall.

Carlita smiled before narrowing her eyes as she began to explore.

"So, Ash, you wanna do this?" Akito smirked.

"You're kidding, right?" Ash smirked back. "I was born a Pokemon Master, you know."

"You can show him, Akito!" Emi laughed.

"Hey! You're MY sister!" Ash cried out.

"I know!" Emi smirked playfully.

* * *

Ash soon went to choose which of his Pokémon he would choose to battle against what ever Pokémon Akito was going to choose.

"Hmm... Let's see... You did a great job, Pupitar." Akito smiled.

"Why, thank you!" Pupitar beamed.

"Rapidash maybe?" Akito pondered.

"Alright." Pupitar smiled.

"Rapidash, you wanna have a go?" Akito asked.

"Sure!" Rapidash beamed.

"Alright, let's go!" Akito smiled, running off with the Fire Pokemon as Ash decided to battle with Scraggy.

"This should be easy." Rapidash said.

"Scraggy, huh?" Akito asked.

"Why not?" Ash replied.

"Fair enough, I guess," Akito replied. "Rapidash, Inferno!"

Rapidash soon hit Scraggy with his fire-type attack. Scraggy then got hit which made him fall over, but he didn't exactly faint.

"No offense to Ash, but that Pokemon doesn't seem very strong or defensive." Seth whispered.

Akito soon used his telescopic vision to see how Scraggy was doing from where he fell over to. Eventually, Akito was able to see Victini and it began to use a special power onto Scraggy to make it stronger than before like Tepig was up against Samurott.

'I knew it.' Akito thought to himself.

Scraggy soon glared at Rapidash, looking strong and determined.

"Ah, you're back." Rapidash greeted the scrawny looking Pokemon.

"Rapidash, get ready to dodge any attack he throws at you." Akito told his Pokemon.

"Oh, I will." Rapidash said, strongly.

"Good Rapidash." Akito smiled to that.

Scraggy soon jumped high in the air before landing in front of Rapidash.

"Nice jump." Estelle commented.

"I don't think I've ever seen Scraggy jump that high." Emi replied.

"I think Victini might have used its special power on it." Carlita told them.

"Victini? Here?" Felicity asked.

"I think that might be the case." Carlita nodded.

"Scraggy, use Headbutt!" Ash called out to his Pokemon.

Scraggy began to glow a bit and came to headbutt against Rapidash who dodged as quickly as it could from what Akito told him to do which was successful.

"Alright, now use Double Kick!" Akito told his Pokemon.

Rapidash then went to use Double Kick up against Scraggy.

"Scraggy, High Jump Kick!" Ash told his Pokemon.

Both soon hit, and where it seemed like a stand still.

"Well, at least neither Scraggy or Rapidash are hurt." Felicity shrugged sheepishly.

Unfortunately for Scraggy, the High Jump Kick could only hit once while Rapidash could attack twice with Double Kick.

"Ooh!" Emi winced for Scraggy a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Scraggy's fine." Estelle soothed.

"Thanks." Emi smiled softly.

Scraggy was soon K.O.'d from the attack.

"Way to go, Rapidash!" Akito smiled to his Pokemon.

* * *

Eventually, Ash returned his necklace, and came to check on Scraggy before Emi gave the Pokemon a little kiss to cheer it up a little from the other attacks.

"Guess Victini's special power wasn't enough." Akito said.

"So, that WAS the work of Victini." Carlita said mysteriously.

"Victini?" Ash asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cilan added.

"We saw it," Carlita replied, referring to Akito and herself. "The way that Scraggy was getting power from Victini, even if it lost to Rapidash."

"Do you mean this?" Iris asked, holding out her Victini necklace. "It didn't do anything! Really!"

"I'm talking about the real Victini." Carlita explained.

"Cool." Seth smiled.

The others looked a bit surprised from that however.

"I wanna catch this Victini." Victoria said to herself.

"The real one's here?!" Ash cried out.

"So where is it?" Iris added.

"The Victini's invisible now, it can do that." Carlita explained.

"How can we find it?" Seth asked.

"Usually it sneaks some food or it'll let out a small noise." Carlita explained.

Akito and Ash soon remembered hearing a small noise.

"When we were in the cave... And that time Ash jumped... Victini was here the whole time..." Akito said as he began to think back.

"Yeah, we heard Victini's voice!" Ash added before calling out into the tree behind them. "Hey, Victini, did you give me power earlier?"

They heard Victini's voice, but at the same time, didn't see it.

"That would be a yes." Akito nodded.

"Hey, Victini, that you?" Ash smiled. "If it is, come out and say hi!"

"Yeah!" Pikachu added.

"Maybe we should use something to lure it out," Emi suggested. "Cilan, you still have some macarons?"

"Right here!" Cilan nodded and brought out the basket.

"Perfect." Emi smiled as she took one.

"Hey, Victini!" Akito called out. "We've got more macarons!"

"Ooh! Thank you!" Victini beamed, though was invisible as it took the macaron away from Emi's fingertips.

"You're welcome." Emi smiled.

Ash then took another macaron before tossing it out to Victini.

"Yay!" Victini beamed and ate that one next while floating over to the seesaw and now became visible.

"Wow! It really does exist!" Iris beamed.

"I so have to catch." Victoria added.

Emi soon held out another macaron for Victini. Pikachu came out with Ash, though seeing Pikachu startled Victini and it disappeared again.

"I guess it's full." Ash smirked playfully to his sister before looking like he was going to eat the macaron.

"I'm not full!" Victini panicked, making itself visible.

Ash then smiled, giving the macaron to the Pokemon once it came back.

"Eat up, buddy!" Pikachu beamed.

Victini looked nervous at first before smiling and taking the macaron, happily eating it up.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Estelle smiled.

"It really is!" Emi added.

"And to think, Victini appeared for a macaron." Carlita remarked.

"Guess it has a sweet tooth." Felicity giggled.

"Was it good?" Ash smiled to the Pokemon.

"Oh, so very good!" Victini beamed, flying all around them.

"Yep, he loved it." Akito smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ash, and this is my buddy, Pikachu." Ash smiled to the mysterious Pokemon.

"Hi, Victini!" Pikachu beamed.

"I'm Emi," Emi smiled to Victini. "Ash and I kinda share Pikachu."

Victini soon looked like it was bowing to Emi. Emi smiled bashfully before curtsying.

"Such good manners." Seth commented.

"It's nice to see you again, Pokemon Princess." Victini smiled.

"Looks like this princess thing is a thing again." Felicity commented.

"I always knew Emi was a princess." Akito smiled bashfully.

"Victini knows you?" Ash soon asked his sister.

"Well, I was destined to be the Pokemon Princess." Emi reminded.

"I met your ancestor when she was just your age." Victini smiled at Emi.

"Whoa... You're a bit older than you look then." Emi giggled to Victini.

"Why, thank you," Victini smiled. "It's so nice to meet you, you look a lot like her."

"Thank you." Emi smiled back.

"So, your girlfriend speaks to the Pokemon?" Victoria asked Akito.

"Yes, because Emi is the Pokemon Princess." Akito explained.

"Cool." Victoria smiled.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Emi asked Victoria playfully.

"Well, it must be amazing and interesting to meet and talk with all kinds of Pokemon all the time," Victoria smiled. "I know I'd love that."

"We should introduce everyone else to Victini." Estelle smiled.

"Hello, Victini; I'm Mismagius." Mismagius greeted.

"Mismagius... Good to know you." Victini smiled.

"You have good taste." Mismagius giggled.

"Hi, Victini; I'm Rapidash." Rapidash smiled.

"Ooh, your mane..." Victini said.

"I'm a Fire Horse Pokemon." Rapidash explained.

"That makes sense," Victini smiled back. "You look quite heroic yourself."

"Oh, thank you." Rapidash smiled back as he posed.

Victini smiled as he soon met the other Pokemon, including Teddy who gave a small smile to the new Pokemon.

"They call me Teddy." Teddy said to Victini.

"Hello, Teddy," Victini replied. "I'm Victini."

"It's nice to meet you." Teddy smiled.

The others smiled as well as this seemed to be very good for Victini as it got to know all of them a lot better.

"So, you're the one who made Scraggy strong because you gave him some of your power?" Emi guessed to Victini.

"Yes, I did." Victini smiled.

"That was very sweet of you." Emi smiled back.

Victini beamed until Ash soon reached out and touched the Pokemon with a chuckle.

"Someone's really happy." Estelle giggled.

"Wow! Thanks so much!" Ash beamed, holding Victini, spinning it around as he ran around happily.

"Now, Ash, be gentle with him." Estelle said.

Victini began to look very upset from being touched.

"Oh..." Emi frowned from that.

Victini soon cried in Ash's hold.

"Victini, what's wrong?" Ash asked in concern.

"Ash, maybe you should let go of him." Vincent suggested.

Ash soon let go of Victini which made the Pokemon fly off and turn invisible.

"You were playing a little too rough." Carlita told Ash.

"I'm sorry, Victini! Really!" Ash frowned.

"Ash is really and truly sorry!" Emi told the invisible Pokemon.

* * *

"Hey, maybe this will help," Pikachu said, climbing down from Ash's shoulder, then took out a macaron from Cilan's basket. He then hopped down and ran out to hold out the treat. "Come on out, Victini!"

Scraggy and Axew soon came to help Pikachu while the other Pokemon soon followed suit.

Victini soon reappeared and fly by Pikachu, seeing the macaron.

"Here!" Pikachu smiled. "This is for you!"

"Aw!" Emi smiled.

"Pikachu's sweet, huh?" Seth asked.

"Sure, once you get to know him." Ash replied, remembering the first time he met Pikachu which wasn't very pleasant.

All of the Pokemon smiled and cheered as Victini took the macaron, happily eating it up.

"Aw!" Victoria smiled at how cute Victini looked while eating.

They soon walked off together through town.

Victini giggled as it rode on Ash's head during their run through town.

"It's amazing Victini showed up," Carlita smiled. "A true wonder."

"You said it." Susan smiled back.

"It's like an exotic and rare ingredient!" Cilan beamed.

"You sure do like to cook, huh?" Estelle asked.

"He really does." Emi giggled to Estelle.

"Another chef of the group." Vincent said.

"It makes me feel really, really happy!" Iris squealed.

Seth smiled as he seemed happy to see Iris be so happy.

"But I wonder why Vicitini hasn't explored around the world?" Victoria said.

"I guess it might be too shy to do that." Paul guessed.

"Unless... Something might be after it...?" Susan suggested.

"Maybe." Estelle said.

Victini soon looked high up to the building from before.

"Victini, let's check it out!" Ash suggested, grabbing the Pokemon.

"Gently!" Emi reminded her brother.

"I will!" Ash replied as he ran off with Victini.

Akito and the others soon ran to keep up with Ash and Victini.

* * *

However, a barrier seemed to block Victini from going any further.

"Victini!" Emi gasped.

Victini soon flew back and soon turned into a fireball. It was very surprising and shocking.

"Victini, what's wrong?" Ash then asked.

Victini then suddenly shot out the fireball that it had created.

"Duck!" Estelle yelped.

Everyone quickly ducked down from the fireball which soon shot against the barrier. It soon seemed like that the whole town had glowed from that.

"Ooh... I don't feel so good..." Victini then said as it held itself.

"Are you okay, Victini?" Emi frowned.

"Victini, what happened?" Ash asked.

Victini looked to them and soon flew away cautiously.

"Victini, wait!" Ash frowned.

"Yeah!" Pikachu added.

But Victini didn't seem to come back.

"Oh, dear..." Emi frowned.

"Did we do something wrong?" Pikachu pouted.

"No, Pikachu, it's okay," Emi soothed. "Things are just complicated with Victini right now."

"Oh, Victini..." Ash frowned.

"Come on, I gotta show you guys someone who can probably help us." Carlita suggested.

"Lead the way." Estelle said.

Carlita soon walked off with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on, the group met up to see Carlita's mother who was named Juanita.

"So you met Victini?" Juanita then asked.

"Yes, Mom, we really did!" Carlita replied.

"But when we came to one of these Pillar things, something happened." Estelle said.

"Interesting." Juanita replied.

"Juanita, where would someone in this town to go to find a place of comfort and peace?" Cilan asked. "After a bad experience, where do you wanna go to feel better? A place that feels like home."

Victoria hoped Juanita would have the answer.

"I think you all ought to come with me." Juanita then said, standing up as she was going to bring them somewhere.

"Yes, ma'am." Seth said.

They soon walked off together, following after Juanita.

"Perhaps Victini didn't like the barrier?" Carlita commented.

"Barrier?" Ash asked.

"Our village has an invisible barrier around it, and it is said that Victini can't go beyond the Pillars of Protection." Juanita explained.

"So that's why Victini can't leave; it's trapped here." Paul said.

"How sad." Victoria frowned for the poor Pokemon.

Two wild Pokemon seemed to be following them, though mostly Seth and Victoria as they traveled.

"Beyond the Pillars of Protection?" Ash asked himself as he remembered what happened when he tried to run with Victini.

"They formed the barrier." Cilan realized.

"That's what that was then!" Iris added.

"And when Victini came in contact with the barrier, it got hurt." Victoria frowned.

"Hey, everyone!" A recently familiar voice greeted. "So we meet again."

"It's Damon!" Ash and Emi smiled.

"My brother!" Carlita beamed as she ran towards Damon.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised to hear that." Susan said.

"I think that makes one of us, Mom." Seth chuckled sheepishly.

"It's been too long." Damon smiled as he appeared with the Mayor.

"For your information, six months to be exact!" Juanita glared firmly.

"Oh, that's too long to be away from your family." Paul commented.

Two wild Pokemon continued to follow after Seth and Victoria which made them wander off as they both sensed someone following them and they went to go and see who or what it was. They soon saw the two wild Pokemon. Out came a Patrat and a Meloetta.

"Awesome!" Seth grinned to Patrat.

"Oh, so beautiful." Victoria smiled to Meloetta.

"Thanks." Patrat and Meloetta smiled back.

"You look so tough," Seth smirked as he picked up Patrat. "Almost like an attack pet or something."

"Heh. Maybe if you train me properly enough." Patrat smirked back.

"Oh, I so will." Seth smirked back.

"Well, at least now you can stop bothering Bouffalant." Meloetta told Patrat who smiled sheepishly.

"Uh... Who?" Seth asked.

"It's a long story." Patrat replied.

"You're very pretty," Victoria smiled to Meloetta, taking notes on her now. "Oh, this is the most incrediblest day of my life!"

"Not a word." Seth reminded.'

"Shush." Victoria pouted.

Seth soon saw a Pokemon walk up to Paul and where it was a Bouffalant. "I'm guessing that's Bouffalant?" he then asked.

"Yeah, that's him..." Patrat replied.

"And looks like he's walking up to Dad." Victoria said.

Paul smiled as he let Susan go ahead of him, being a lady and all before turning around to see that he had company. "Heh... You kinda remind me of Babe..." he then commented to the Pokemon who came behind him.

Bouffalant began to look ready to charge at him with a friendly smirk.

"Whoa!" Paul gasped before smirking back. "Oh, you wanna go?"

Bouffalant grinned and soon ran up to Paul, charging at him which of course wouldn't hurt, and where it was using Head Charge as they collided, a sonic boom was sent out. Seth and Victoria ducked a bit before looking over.

"Heh. That wasn't so bad." Paul chuckled fondly to the Pokemon as they seemed to get along like when he had met Babe, his ox.

Bouffalant soon playfully knocked him down with Head Charge and began to nuzzle him.

Paul laughed as he patted the Pokemon on the head. "What's your name, buddy?"

"Bouffalant." Bouffalant replied with pride in his name.

"Sounds strong." Paul smiled.

"Why, thank you!" Bouffalant said. "Oh, wait, you can talk to me?"

"Heh. Let's say I'm pretty special and strong myself." Paul said to the Pokemon.

"That's good." Bouffalant smiled.

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine." Paul smiled back.

"I agree." Bouffalant nodded as he playfully head charged him.

Seth and Victoria soon came to see their father with their Pokemon.

"Oh, hi, kids." Paul smiled to them.

"Hi, Dad." Seth and Victoria smiled back.

"Oh, I see you two made some new friends." Paul said to them, seeing the new Pokemon.

"Heh, you too." Victoria giggled.

"Guess we got lucky." Seth smiled.

"I sure hope General Monger will be alright with us keeping them." Paul replied.

Victoria pouted, hoping that would be okay too as she didn't want to leave Meloetta as Seth felt the same way about Patrat.

"Paul?" Susan called as she came to see Damon, though noticed that her husband and children still hadn't come over.

Paul, Seth, and Victoria soon came back to Susan with their Pokemon friends.

"Did you guys wander off?" Susan asked them.

"Heh... Sorry about that, honey." Paul chuckled bashfully.

She soon saw why her husband and children wandered off. "New friends, huh?" she soon asked.

"Mom, this is Meloetta." Victoria began.

"Oh, that looks pretty." Susan smiled to her daughter's Pokemon friend.

"And this is Patrat." Seth then said, showing his Pokemon friend.

"He sure looks fierce." Susan giggled.

"And this would be Bouffalant." Paul then showed his Pokemon friend.

"I think he would be a good friend for Babe." Susan smiled.

"I think so too." Paul smiled back.

They then went to catch up with the others.

* * *

"What brings you back here?" Carlita asked her brother.

"I'm just helping out with the restoration of the castle." Damon smiled.

"Upon MY special request." Mayor Matt added proudly.

"Look, Matteus, your position as mayor does not allow you to boss my son around!" Juanita glared sharply.

"Whatever you say, my dear Juanita." Mayor Matt sheepishly to the woman.

"What do you mean restoration of the castle?" Vincent asked Damon.

"It's about Victini of course." Damon smiled as he knew about the elusive Pokemon.

"Ohh." Vincent smiled back.

They soon walked off together yet again.

"Huh? Where'd those Pokemon come from?" Akito asked, seeing three new Pokemon.

"They're ours!" Paul, Victoria, and Seth smiled proudly.

"When did you catch them?" Estelle asked.

"They actually found us," Seth explained. "Uh, do we net or something?"

"We'll have to get you some PokéBalls, but great start." Felicity replied.

Akito nodded to that. The three smiled back as they felt excited before they kept following after Damon.

"I think they're having a great time." Felicity beamed to her cousins.

"I think so too." Estelle smiled.

Damon gave a small smile as he walked with them.

"Ah, the scent of growing grass!" Cilan beamed. "Lots of fresh air! This area's as sweet as ripe fruit!"

"Yes." Juanita smiled.

"It must have quite a story." Emi commented.

"As a matter of fact, it does," Mayor Matt told her. "This orchard belongs to my family."

"Cool." Vincent smiled.

The Pokemon soon wandered freely to explore on their own, which surprised Ash and Iris a bit since Pikachu and Axew were almost always by their sides.

"Slow down, Axew!" Iris warned. "You could slip and hurt yourself!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine." Estelle assured her.

The Pokemon soon ran off and called out for Victini, hoping that he would come back.

"Victini!" Ash soon called out with them. "We didn't know you couldn't pass the barrier! Please come on out."

"You don't have to hide from us; you should know I would never ever hurt a Pokemon!" Emi then added.

"How about some of Cilan's macarons, your favorite?" Felicity offered.

They soon saw a new Pokemon leaning against a tree which looked like a cat, but it wasn't Meowth.

"What's that Pokemon?" Susan asked.

"I believe that is a Purrloin." Emi replied.

Another Pokemon soon came out from the ground which looked a bit like a mole.

"And that would be a Drilbur." Emi then pointed out.

"You want some help?~" Purrloin smirked to the group.

"Then you'll come with us." Drilbur added.

"Okay." Estelle said.

"They want us to follow them." Emi told the others.

They soon followed after the two Pokemon to find Victini. There were a bunch of other cute Pokemon shown behind what looked like watermelons, then they came past a Miccino, and many flying Pokemon.

"So... Much... Pokemon..." Victoria droned like a zombie.

"And she goes into a note-writing frenzy in 3, 2, 1." Seth said.

"AAAAAUGH!" Victoria yelped out as she followed the various Pokemon.

The others sweat-dropped as that looked a bit awkward.

"Maybe we should have brought a paper bag." Akito said.

Estelle soon magicked one up and held out to Victoria.

"Oh, thank you." Victoria panted before breathing in and out of it.

"Relax, dear... It's okay." Susan tried to calm her daughter down.

"This is a researcher's paradise!" Victoria beamed.

"Well, as long as you're happy." Susan smiled.

"She'd make a great apprentice for Professor Oak." Emi giggled about Victoria's excitement.

"She really would." Ash nodded.

"Professor Oak... He's an expert, right?" Victoria asked.

"Oh, very much so," Emi nodded. "Professor Oak works in a research lab in mine and Ash's hometown of Pallet Town."

"How are your parents by the way?" Akito smiled.

"They're good," Emi smiled back. "Mom says you're a perfect gentleman and I'm lucky to have you. It reminds her of when she met our father."

"Cool." Akito smiled back.

"You should visit with us sometime." Emi winked.

"Ooh, I think I can work that out." Akito gave a small smirk.

"Great." Emi replied.

"True love, huh?" Susan asked.

"Yeah..." Akito and Emi smiled bashfully.

* * *

They soon came up to a small pond that was beside a big windmill.

"Victini, come on out!" Purrloin and Drilbur soon called out.

Akito and the others looked hopeful to see Victini. A lily pad soon moved in place without someone being there, so they guessed that it had to be Victini until it was then shown before their eyes before hopping away and turning invisible again.

"Oh, Victini, please come back." Emi frowned.

Victini seemed to hit a bucket.

"Victini, you're here, right?" Ash called out. "I'm so sorry I frightened you before. I'm really sorry."

"He must be too scared to come out." Seth said.

"Victini, you don't have to hide!" Ash frowned as he stepped over. "Come on out!"

"Ash, look out!" Emi warned.

Ash yelped, nearly falling into the pond until Pikachu and Victini held him back from splashing into the water. "It's Victini!" he then smiled once he saw the helpful Pokemon.

"He sure is helpful." Seth said.

"I told you!" Carlita beamed to her family once they saw Victini.

Victini soon couldn't hold on much longer and ended up dropping Ash and he splashed into the water.

"Ash!" Emi and Cilan cried out.

"Oh... It's cold!" Ash complained.

"Whew, it's not that deep." Emi sighed.

Ash looked over and then playfully splashed Victini. Victini seemed to like that and soon splashed Ash right back.

"Victini's having fun!" Carlita beamed.

"My plan... Is to borrow some of Victini's power." Damon said mysteriously.

"How are you going to do that?" Vincent asked.

"Perhaps you shall come with us inside." Mayor Matt suggested.

"More following?" Emi replied.

"Yes." Mayor Matt told her.

"Should have known." Emi smiled.

* * *

The Pokemon were soon brought altogether to play and Victoria watched them while everyone else went inside to learn more.

"So, what's going on?" Susan asked Mayor Matt.

"You see, both Juanita and I are descendants of a tribe called The People of the Vale." Mayor Matt began to explain as they were in a library and he reached for a big book on the shelves.

"The People of the Vale?" Emi asked out of confusion.

"It's the tribe mentioned in the castle's legend." Cilan replied.

"Correct." Carlita nodded.

"We'll tell you a story," Juanita added. "Of Victini and the People of the Vale."

"Here we go!" Mayor Matt smiled, throwing the book down which made dust fly out on the table, opening up the book to show some pop-up pictures. "Over a thousand years ago, the People of the Vale proudly lived under the rule of a mighty king."

Estelle could see a little girl next to the pop-up picture of the king.

"It's Victini..." Ash whispered.

"Was it the king's Pokemon?" Iris asked.

"Yes, that's what the legend says." Mayor Matt smiled, turning the page.

"The King ruled over what was called The Kingdom of the Vale." Juanita informed.

"Whoa." Akito said.

"Kingdom of the Vale?" Cilan then asked.

"The kingdom drew its energy from The Dragon Force." Mayor Matt replied.

"And what's Dragon Force?" Emi asked.

"It's the power that flows invisibly throughout our planet." Damon explained.

"And did the Pokemon Princess in that time know about it?" Akito asked.

"But of course she did as it's her birthright." Damon replied.

Emi gave a small glance as that seemed important to her to remember.

"By using that power wisely, people and Pokemon alike were able to create an environment in perfect harmony, in one with nature," Mayor Matt said before turning the page again. "The king had two sons and one daughter: twin princes and his little girl, and both princes were filled with wisdom and courage while the princess had a strong sense of adventure and caring for the Pokemon around her."

"Sounds like a certain sister I know." Ash teased playfully.

Emi stuck her tongue out in the same way which made some of the others laugh.

"So, these princes?" Vincent asked.

"Each prince possessed a unique ability, for which they were nicknamed 'The Hero of Ideals' and 'The Hero of Truth'," Mayor Matt informed, showing the princes with their own Pokemon which looked unlike any that the others had even seen. "They were greatly loved."

"Whoa." Akito smiled.

"Are those...?" Iris began.

"Pokemon?" Seth finished.

"Both princes were accompanied by great Dragon Pokemon." Mayor Matt nodded.

"Reshiram and Zekrom." Juanita added.

"Both granted great wisdom and strength only to those judged worthy, but the country lost its way and the two princes became enemies." Damon then informed.

"And I'm guessing the Pokemon Princess did not take this lightly?" Estelle guessed.

"No, she did not," Carlita said softly. "It was a bit saddening for her."

"I can only imagine." Emi replied, just as soft.

"This eventually led to a great and destructive war." Mayor Matt then told them.

Emi soon started to see into the past.

* * *

_She saw the two brothers with their Pokemon and the war soon broke out which was never a pleasant sight to see. Reshiram and Zekrom were soon seen fighting against each other, but a bit more intense than when Pokemon normally fight each other. She soon saw the Pokemon Princess in that time looking overwhelmed by this._

"Oh... My brothers are fighting... What's happened?" The Pokemon Princess cried to herself.

"The two fought ferociously, finally wounding each other." Juanita continued.

"Which used up all of their life energy," Mayor Matt added. "These Dragon Pokemon were transformed into stones, and fell into a long, deep slumber."

"How did they transform into stones?" Estelle asked.

"They battled each other and drained each other of their strength." Mayor Matt said.

"Goodness." Susan gasped.

"What happened next?" Akito asked.

"By the time the two princes realized the mistake they had made, it was too late," Juanita frowned. "The Dragon Force aura became chaotic."

"Witnessing the destruction of his people's land, the king decided to use the power of Victini." Mayor Matt added.

"Victini's power..." Seth whispered to himself.

"And where the Pokemon Princess used her power along with Victini's power so then it wouldn't be harmed from using so much of its power." Damon said.

_Emi blinked as she was seeing a flashback of this happening between the king with his daughter and the Pokemon._

_"Victini, Daughter, please... Grant me the use of your power." The king lightly requested._

_"We will, Father..." The Pokemon Princess replied. "As long as we can have peace and love at home again."_

"In order to harness Victini and his daughter's power; the king created a barrier around the castle, sealing the Pillars of Protection." Juanita explained.

"Whoa." Emi said.

_The king soon used his daughter and Victini's power to help the city._

"So with all of the townspeople gathered on top of the castle, it lifted up into the sky!" Mayor Matt then told them.

Emi could soon see with the castle in the sky, it resembled a sword.

"And the castle was carried to this mountain top." Mayor Matt then continued.

"Cool." Akito smiled.

* * *

_"Are you alright, Victini?" The Pokemon Princess asked once she woke up._

_"Huh? Princess?" Victini asked before seeing her._

_"Yes, it's me, hello again." The Pokemon Princess smiled in relief to see him._

_They soon went to where the King was._

_"Father? Father, are you okay?" The Pokemon Princess asked, coming over with the Pokemon._

_The king reached out to them before holding onto them for comfort._

_"We missed you!" Victini giggled._

_"I love you so much..." The king whispered to his daughter._

_"Father, please, don't go." The Pokemon Princess frowned as she knew why her father was whispering that he loved her._

_"I'm sorry... I love you... And I want you to be happy..." The king told her softly._

_"Please... No..." The Pokemon Princess formed tears in her eyes. _

_"The king's power was spent, and The Pillars of Protection and the barrier were made..." Juanita informed. "Unfortunately, the Pokemon Princess was short of her king father."_

_"Father! NO!" The Pokemon Princess cried out._

_Emi frowned and soon saw what the Pokemon Princess of that time was going to do next._

_"Princess...?" Victini called._

_"I'm sorry, Victini... I have to go." The Pokemon Princess sniffled as she walked off, feeling heartbroken from the war, what happened to her brothers, and now her father._

_"No, please, princess, don't leave me..." Victini frowned._

_"I'm sorry, Victini." The Pokemon Princess frowned back with tears in her eyes._

"So the Pokemon Princess just left?" Iris asked.

"She felt too heartbroken and sad to stay home, so she ran as far as she could," Carlita explained. "She then ended up in a forest overnight, then woke up to find the company of many wild Pokemon who took her in, almost like a new family."

"Well, that's good for the Pokemon Princess." Seth said.

Emi frowned as she felt sad about her ancestor going off on her own, but a little happy that she made friends with the wild Pokemon in her area.

"Eventually, the chaos from within the Dragon Force presided," Mayor Matt then said. "The two princes were filled with deep remorse, and they moved the Stone Dragon Pokemon to a safe and secret location." he then closed the book once that was the end of that.

"But, the people of the Vale lost their bond with the land, and scattered among the land," Damon then said as he looked out the window to see the Pokemon playing together. "Leaving behind Victini and vanished from sight."

"Whoa." Vincent said.

"Victini... He's been here for more than a thousand years?" Ash then asked.

"_1,000_ years?" Iris added.

"And trapped inside the barrier for all that time!" Cilan frowned.

"And losing his best friend." Emi said softly.

Akito and the others could only feel sadness for Victini. All of the other Pokemon had a lot of fun with Victini though while Victoria giggled and watched them all play together.

"Victini..." Ash and Emi frowned for the Pokemon.

Damon soon came out and pointed into the distance. "Look over there!"

"What is it?" Felicity asked.

"That's where the kingdom once was," Damon replied. "My goal is to bring The Kingdom of the Vale back to life."

"That sounds like a great dream." Estelle said.

* * *

Axew then slid down the balcony's banister which made the others chuckle as it was a bit funny and cute.

"My turn!" Victini giggled as he took his turn down the banister.

"Hey! Wait up!" Patrat said before doing the same thing.

"My turn!" Meloetta smiled as she did the same thing.

Victoria smiled to the Pokemon as it was entertaining and interesting for her to see.

"Victini!" Ash called out, going after the mysterious Pokemon as Pikachu took his turn down the banister.

"You said it would be nice," Damon smiled to his mother. "The Kingdom of the Vale could be restored."

Juanita gave a small smile back from memory. "I did."

"But what if the Dragon Force is still unstable?" Estelle wondered.

"I'll do what ever it takes to fulfill my mother's dream." Damon replied.

"Why does that concern me?" Estelle asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have to do what I can." Damon replied.

Estelle looked concerned, but tried not to let it bother her.

"Well, I think it sounds noble of him." Susan smiled for Damon.

"Yeah, but sometimes when someone says 'what ever it takes', it can go a little far." Vincent said.

"Do you think so?" Susan asked.

"I'm not fully sure, Aunt Susan, but I have a funny feeling about Damon." Estelle replied.

"We better keep an eye on him then." Paul said.

"Will that be all right?" Susan asked.

"Yes, please." Estelle nodded.

When that was all settled, they soon walked off together.

* * *

Victini soon found some fruit in the trees and began to share it with his new friends.

"Thank you, Victini!" Axew and Pikachu beamed.

"Thanks." Patrat smiled at Victini.

"Mm... These look so good!" Meloetta added, a bit cheerfully.

The Pokemon by the watermelons soon came out, as did the other wild Pokemon who had led the others to find Victini when he went missing from Ash's rough-handling with him.

"You all came back." Victoria smiled to the Pokemon who came on out to see them.

"We sure did." Purrloin smirked.

The others soon saw all of the Pokemon together as Victoria smiled to all of them.

"This is nice." Susan smiled.

"Isn't it though?" Emi smiled back.

"Seeing all these Pokemon together really feels peaceful." Felicity added.

All of the Pokemon smiled as they shared some fruit together happily.

"I feel so lucky." Victoria said.

"I'm sure you do, Sis." Seth chuckled to his sister.

"Oh, look at those little sprout ones," Akito pointed out. "I think Aunt Gloriosa would love those."

"Yeah... They could go in her garden." Vincent smiled in agreement.

"Oh, yeah." Estelle smiled back.

One of the sprout Pokemon soon walked up to them.

"Oh! Hello, there... Um... What are you exactly?" Estelle asked.

"Petilil." The Pokemon replied.

"Well, hello, Petilil." Estelle smiled.

"Hello, there." Petilil replied.

"Oh, you're so cute... Like a little sprout." Estelle smiled, picking up the Pokemon gently.

"Tell me more about this Aunt Gloriosa." Petilil said hopefully.

"Oh, Aunt Gloriosa is fabulous... And sweet... And pretty..." Estelle smiled. "She's always planting flowers and helping us out whenever we need it like Uncle Timber. She taught Mom how to make her lovely flower bed and vegetable garden back home that she takes care of every day."

"She sounds so nice." Petilil smiled back.

"Do you think Aunt Gloriosa would like a Pokemon?" Estelle asked Felicity and her brothers.

"It's worth a shot..." Vincent gave a small smile. "Petilil might be a great gardening companion... Almost like a garden gnome."

"Let's give it to her as a surprise." Akito nodded.

Victini smiled to all of the other Pokemon.

"It looks like Victini wasn't so alone after all." Cilan smiled.

"Yeah." Iris agreed.

"Want some?" Victini asked, flying over with some fruit to the humans.

"Yes, please." Estelle smiled.

"Aw, these are for us?" Felicity added. "Merci, Victini!"

They all thanked the Pokemon before they soon ate the fruits happily, finding them to be very yummy.

"Oh, seeing you all happy makes me very happy!" Victini beamed to them.

"We're happy that you're happy." Emi smiled.

Victini soon flew up into the tree to eat his own fruit.

"So, you think we'll find out more about Victini's story?" Felicity asked.

"Probably, it sounds pretty interesting." Seth replied.

"It really does." Victoria nodded.

"I'm still a little unsure about Damon though... I don't know what it is, but I feel like he's hiding something." Estelle commented.

"Same here." Akito agreed with her.

"You feel that too?" Estelle asked.

"I guess if you do, I feel it too," Akito replied. "I mean, we are twins."

"Yeah, that's true..." Estelle said. "Just... Something is nagging at me about him."

"Yeah, he seems like the kind of person that would do absolutely anything to make a dream come true." Akito said.

"That's what's setting me off..." Estelle said.

"Hmm... Maybe Junior Detective Fudo should do some work for his sister." Akito said mysteriously.

"Maybe." Estelle said.

Akito soon finished his fruit and began to go off mysteriously to spy on Damon, Juanita, Carlita, and Mayor Matt.


	6. Chapter 6

"Three years ago, Damon came back and decided to pay me a visit at my home." Mayor Matt told Juanita and Carlita.

Damon nodded as that was true. Akito began to hide above them so they wouldn't see him. His eyes soon glowed pure white as Damon seemed to be having a memory.

"I want to contact the People of the Vale, they've scattered everywhere and have them returned so we can rebuild our kingdom." Damon told the mayor as he was visiting the man in his home.

"But that's impossible." Mayor Matt replied.

"I have to try," Damon said. "Those who say impossible accomplish nothing!"

'That's a bit harsh.' Akito thought to himself. He soon blinked and then time then passed as he was shown a while after that, seeing what looked like a war zone.

"Since that time, I have journeyed far and wide in search of the People of the Vale." Damon's voice narrated as he traveled with his Pokemon companion.

_'Okay, this seems interesting,'_ Akito thought to himself. He then looked over to the Pokemon companion. "Who's that Pokemon?" he then asked himself before checking his Pokedex since he didn't recognize it right away. "Oh, it's Duosion. Cool." he then put it back so that he could keep watching from his special vision power.

The two soon continued to travel, going through the war zone, then through the snow, then found what looked like an igloo village as some time had passed.

"It's time for you to leave." A girl told Damon with a small smile.

"Is he not welcome there?" Akito asked himself.

A boy soon approached Damon, holding something out for him with a smile. "Take it. This is for you."

"Well, that's sweet." Akito smiled.

Damon accepted it, then smiled back to the boy. "I thank you. I'll return." he then said, turning to leave.

"At first, no one would even listen to me." Damon's voice narrated as he soon ventured off from the snowy cold.

"Whoa." Akito said.

* * *

Eventually, the scene changed to Damon with Mayor Matt in the waste lands. Mayor Matt sighed sharply as Damon looked to the amulet given to him before coming here.

"Suddenly, I heard a voice..." Damon's voice then narrated as he looked up into the sunlight.

_'A voice?'_ Akito thought to himself.

"There is no shortcut to the truth." A voice spoke then.

Akito looked around, but didn't see anyone else who could've said that.

"What was that?" Damon wondered.

"Huh?" Mayor Matt glanced at him as he didn't seem to hear that.

"The truth is here..." The voice then continued.

Damon then blinked and soon walked off as he seemed to know where to go right now.

"Where is he going?" Akito asked.

Mayor Matt then began to follow after Damon.

"Again, that voice," Damon told his mother and sister in the present day. "I heard it coming from The Sword of the Vale."

"From the castle..." Juanita muttered.

"So we went to the cave, located beneath the castle." Mayor Matt narrated as he and Demon went through a secret door.

_'This feels familiar.'_ Akito thought to himself.

The two soon walked off together in a secret room.

"No way!" Akito gasped. "This is where Ash and I were earlier."

The two continued to travel together for a rather long while.

"We can't go farther for some reason," Mayor Matt told Damon before falling and seeing that he was alone. "Damon?!"

"Mattus!" Damon called out from a lower platform.

"What the-?!" Akito asked out of surprise.

Damon waved from where he was standing.

"How did you get down there?!" Mayor Matt called out to Damon.

"I'm just here!" Damon shrugged. "I dunno!"

"So strange." Akito said.

"The path changes the one it will allow to pass..." Mayor Matt mumbled to himself as he realized what was happening.

"I'll go alone!" Damon called out as he soon walked off.

"The path was filled with obstacles," Damon's voice narrated. "But somehow, I made it through."

"Guess he was meant to make it through." Akito said.

* * *

Eventually, a glowing orb was shown before it levitated into the air

"So... You're the one who led me down here..." Damon whispered to the orb. He then reached for it as it floated out to him before it erupted into a fireball.

Akito winced for Damon as that seemed a bit painful before the orb glowed pure white.

"Victini?" Akito wondered.

However, the orb turned into a different Pokemon, a certain white Dragon Pokemon from the story.

"I am RESHIRAM!" The Dragon Pokemon snarled as it came out to Damon.

"One of the legendary dragon Pokemon." Akito said.

'The truth within you, it has been trustworthy...' A voice soon told Damon as he looked shocked to see the legendary Dragon Pokemon.

Damon looked to Reshiram with a lot on his mind as the Pokemon flew around him before shooting a fireball.

"Wah! Look out!" Akito yelped even though he couldn't be much help right now as this was a vision.

The fireball didn't seem to hit Damon, but it soon hit something else.

"Whoa!" Akito yelped.

The fireball made the object glow a bit before it seemed to crackle and flake up from the scorches.

We then see the arctic people and the Pokemon looking overwhelmed from what they were seeing.

"I met the great Reshiram." Damon narrated as he was soon shown with the white Dragon Pokemon.

"You met Reshiram?" Juanita gasped.

Damon nodded as it was true.

"Incredible!" Carlita replied.

Akito blinked as he was back in present day before a knock came to the door.

_'I bet I know who's at the door.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"Yes? Come in." Mayor Matt said after the door was knocked on.

A big group soon came in through the door while Akito stayed quiet from where he was.

"I have found the answer!" Damon told his family as the group came into the room. "Reshiram has shown me how The People of the Vale can use the Sword of the Vale to gain complete control of the Dragon Forces's energy." he then moved the castle model out of the model mountain which made it look like a sword.

_'That's interesting.'_ Akito thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others had fallen asleep outside. Emi began to have a dream of the past. The past Pokemon Princess was seen lying on the ground until the Pokemon came to wake her up.

The young girl looked all around emotionally, though she didn't know the Pokemon, she seemed to feel comfortable from them before sighing to herself. "Oh, Victini... I'm so sorry..."

Emi frowned at this dream. The Pokemon all kept calling her 'Princess' which she didn't seem to want.

"Please... All of you... Call me 'Ami'." The Pokemon Princess said to them as she could talk to and understand them.

The Pokemon looked understanding.

"Ami..." Emi whispered the name to herself.

"I just couldn't stay home," Ami told her new friends. "My brothers were fighting."

The Pokemon began to comfort her.

"Oh... Poor Princess..." Emi whispered, even though this was her ancestor.

Eventually, she seemed to see Victini's point-of-view as he seemed to wake up in a strange new place with the sky passing night and day various times which looked confusing and intense all at once.

"I bet you miss Princess Ami and her father, little buddy." Emi whispered to the poor Victini.

Eventually, there was a golden glow which showed the king in front of Victini.

"That must be his spirit." Emi said.

"King!" Victini beamed out of excitement. "You're back! Oh, Ami will be so happy, and we'll play together, and-"

"I'm sorry, Victini," The King interrupted softly. "Please forgive me for trapping you here. I'm so sorry."

"What...?" Victini asked softly and sadly.

The King soon backed away before he soon faded away from the mysterious Pokemon. Emi frowned as she already knew why the king was fading away. She wiped one of her sepia colored eyes as she felt very sad for Victini.

"NO! DON'T GO!" Victini cried out, but it was too late; the King was already gone.

Emi frowned as she could only tell how sad Victini was back then.

Victini was heartbroken to see the king gone and faded away into the night. "Don't leave me..." he whimpered before he soon began to cry.

Ash and Emi soon both woke up to see Victini sleeping in Ash's lap while Emi had tears in her eyes and Ash felt puzzled.

"Poor Victini." Ash whispered, petting the Pokemon gently.

"I feel like we had the same dream." Emi said to her brother.

"Maybe you did." Ash said.

Victini nuzzled up to them a bit with a tear in one of his eyes as he continued to sleep.

Ash gave a small, comforting smile as he pet Victini. "So you are lonely, are you?" he then asked softly.

"Princess..." Victini whispered before he soon woke up.

"I'm here, don't worry; I'm not going anywhere." Emi smiled softly.

Victini looked up to her before giving a small smile from her smile. They soon heard someone dancing.

"You hear that?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Emi nodded.

* * *

The Ketchum siblings came over a bit to see what was going on and it seemed as though Estelle was sleepwalking, only she was more of sleepdancing while humming a song to herself, and where she was dancing a Pirouette until her crystal powers began made an illusion of someone appear next to her and soon they began to dance together like they were in a ballet.

"What is... Going on...?" Ash asked.

"Must be one of her and Akito's magic crystal power," Emi guessed. "I guess she's thinking about boys again."

"Guess so." Ash said.

"Oh, no, not again." Akito said as he and the others woke up to see Estelle dancing in her sleep.

When Estelle magicked up a dance partner, she seemed to smile in her sleep as she seemed to be dancing in a ball room with a boy in her dream, having a moment like Cinderella and Prince Charming at the ball.

"This has been happening every night," Vincent said. "We don't know why though."

"Well... She does want a boyfriend... Right?" Emi said to them.

"Well, yeah," Akito replied. "Everyone keeps telling her to wait and someone will come to her. Snow White once said 'someday your prince will come'."

"I guess it means something." Ash shrugged about Estelle's dream about dancing with a boy.

"Yeah, guess so." Iris said.

Estelle kept dancing with her dream boy for a while and after a while both her and her dream boy stopped as she curtsied to the dream boy who bowed to her like a gentleman as her crystal powers returned him back into her dreams as she woke up.

"What do we do about it?" Ash asked.

"Just let her have her moment," Akito replied. "Not much that we can do."

Estelle soon rubbed her eyes, looking around, then looked a bit wide-eyed as she saw the others sort of staring at her. "Huh? Why are you all staring at me?" she then asked.

"Oh! Uh... We weren't staring..." Akito grinned bashfully.

Estelle narrowed her eyes. "I think you were."

"No, no, uh, we thought we saw something in the sky." Akito replied nervously.

"We saw you sleep-dancing." Seth told Estelle truthfully.

"Sleep dancing?" Estelle asked.

Akito and Vincent looked to each other before looking bashful.

"Sis... Sometimes... You dance in your sleep..." Akito said softly as he then admitted it since it was out there.

"Oh." Estelle said.

"And you were dancing with someone that you made appear with your crystal powers." Vincent told her.

Estelle looked away bashfully.

"Estelle... Are you thinking about boys again?" Felicity asked knowingly.

"Maybe?" Estelle replied.

"You two were also dancing at what seemed to be a ball." Victoria said.

"Yeah..." Estelle said softly. "We were like Aunt Cinderella."

"Aunt... Cinderella...?" Victoria asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah!" Estelle replied. "When she got to dance at the ball."

Victoria glanced at Estelle like she didn't believe that Cinderella was an old family friend. Akito soon brought out the family album that he brought.

"What's that?" Victoria asked.

"Our family album." Akito replied.

"You... You take that with you everywhere?" Victoria asked.

"Ya never know," Akito shrugged before opening the book and flipping through the various pages. "It's about as thick as Aunt Cherry's adventure scrapbook." After flipping a few pages, he soon found the picture he was looking for.

"Okay, there, stop, show them." Felicity told Akito.

"Thanks, Flick." Akito replied before holding the book out to Seth and Victoria.

The Bunyan siblings reached for the book and took it to see pictures from Cinderella's wedding to Felicity and her cousins meeting Cinderella and Prince Charming's daughter, Charity, and of course, the very old photograph of Cherry and Atticus with a younger Cinderella of when they were adopted by her father and they all became one big happy family.

"Huh, so she is real." Victoria smiled.

"What? Did you think she was just a fairy tale character?" Akito smirked playfully.

Victoria smiled a bit bashfully from that.

"Oh, it was just so much fun to see her on Sofia's first time being a princess." Estelle beamed, remembering their times in Enchancia.

"That night sure was magical." Vincent said.

"Tell me about it." Estelle smiled.

"Sorry for doubting you." Seth said bashfully.

"Eh, it's alright," Vincent replied. "I guess we should've anticipated that reaction."

"It happens," Akito said. He then took the family album back while Estelle turned away. "Sis?"

"I'm sorry if I kept you awake with my sleep-dancing." Estelle pouted.

"It's okay." Akito said.

"I guess I was just thinking about some things..." Estelle sighed.

"Well, we are a little older..." Felicity blushed. "I've been looking at my best friend Chip a little differently lately."

"You're starting to fall in love with him." Iris told her.

Felicity turned bright pink in her face.

"That proves it," Iris giggled. "How old are you?"

"I'll be 11 soon." Felicity said.

"Yep," Iris then said. "Clear sign of being in love."

"Heh... Sorry, Estelle... I guess we are both thinking of the boys." Felicity said bashfully to her cousin.

"Looks like it." Estelle smiled.

"Well, that explains why we haven't seen you do that before." Emi said to Estelle.

"Sorry about that, Emi." Estelle smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay." Emi smiled.

"I feel like I'm going to find out more about this in the future." Estelle said.

"Maybe when we get back home we'll find out something," Felicity advised. "We're used to it by now."

"Lucky... I'd love to keep going on adventures like you guys," Victoria said to them. "Usually Seth and I have to stay inside like when Mom, Dad, B.O.B., Link, Butterflyasaurs, and Dr. Cockroach go out on missions when they're needed like their time against Gallaxhar."

"Yeah." Seth nodded.

"Bummer... You can't even go outside?" Akito asked.

"Not a whole lot." Victoria replied.

"Well... I guess at least it's not as bad as Rapunzel and Quasimodo." Felicity said to them.

"I guess it could be worse in that case." Seth replied.

"I guess we should go back to sleep now and stop worrying about me." Estelle smiled sheepishly to the others.

"I think that would be smart." Seth said.

"Sorry for waking you guys up." Estelle said.

"It's all right, Sis," Akito replied. "I guess you can't help your sleep-dancing."

"Guess so." Estelle said.

They all soon came together to go back to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Victini." Emi whispered, gently petting the Pokemon.

Victini smiled as he went to sleep.

* * *

They all soon went back to sleep, and Estelle seemed to also sleep, though she hummed the song she heard in her dream. However, the sleeping didn't last much longer as Victini soon got up again, waking them up again.

"Ugh... What now?" Akito groaned.

"This better be important." Vincent added.

Victini flew about to show them something.

"What's going on, Victini?" Akito asked before following the Pokemon with everyone else.

Victini soon landed on a ledge as everyone else rushed out to see what he was seeing. Ash and Akito looked out into the sky and soon saw the sun rising in the distance.

"That sure is some sun rise." Akito smiled.

"Oh... It's so nice to see up close..." Vincent smiled back.

"It's so beautiful." Victoria added.

Cilan and Iris soon came beside Seth and Victoria as they enjoyed the sight together.

"But why did Victini show us this?" Vincent asked.

"Guess to enjoy the beauty of nature?" Felicity shrugged.

"Victini, why did you want to show us this?" Emi asked.

Victini soon explained to her and pointed.

"Oh, you wanna go there?" Emi smiled from that.

"I do!" Victini smiled back and nodded.

"Well, I promise you we'll get there." Akito told him.

"You'll take me to the ocean?!" Victini beamed. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

"Oh, Akito, you're so thoughtful." Emi smiled to her boyfriend.

"It's who Akito is." Estelle said.

"And I love him for that." Emi smiled before hugging Akito.

"Heh, no problem, Emi." Akito smiled back, though blushed a bit from the hug.

"Guess we won't be going back to sleep then." Susan said.

"Sorry, Aunt Susan." Akito and Estelle said sheepishly.

"Oh, it's alright..." Susan replied. "I guess it's a price to pay for a new adventure."

"Yep." Paul said.

"Well, we might as well get going, I suppose." Susan suggested.

Eventually, something strange began to happen as something raise up in the distance all around the kingdom.

"The Pillars of Protection!" Iris gasped.

"But... What's happening?!" Cilan added.

"I don't know." Akito said.

A barrier was soon shown which startled Victini as Akito and Ash gasped. Victini soon went to fly away out of fear.

"Hey, Victini!" Pikachu cried out.

Emi soon flew after Victini to try and calm him down. The others began to run after them.

"Is that girl flying?" Paul asked Akito.

"Yeah, isn't she amazing?" Akito smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile with Emi and Victini..._**

"Victini, wait, let me help you!" Emi called out to the Pokemon.

Victini soon flew up high to one building. Emi soon flew toward the mountain and began to climb it from there while being right behind the Pokemon.

"Emi, we'll meet you inside!" Akito called out while running with the others.

"Okay!" Emi called back while still climbing.

"This isn't happening," Victini whimpered to himself. "This just isn't happening."

"Victini, don't worry; everything will be alright." Emi told him.

Victini soon looked to her and flew out to her.

"Whoa!" Emi yelped before she soon hugged the Pokemon like she was holding a newborn baby. "Oh, Victini, it's going to be okay..."

They soon went into a room that seemed to be familiar and where they both saw someone who they thought was the past king.

"Victini." A voice called.

Emi and Victini looked over.

"I ask that you grant me your power." The 'King' requested.

"Oh! Of course!" Victini beamed before flying over out of Emi's arms.

"You as well, Emi or should I call you Pokemon Princess?" The 'King' requested.

"But how...?" Emi asked.

The 'King' was soon shown to actually be Damon which startled Victini a bit. The Pillars soon surrounded both Victini and Emi.

"No! No more!" Victini cried out, but the barrier blocked him.

"Damon, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Emi told him.

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" Damon told her.

"But this is wrong!" Emi cried out.

A new Pokemon was shown high above them as the Pillars blocked Victini from going anywhere and soon electrocuted both him and Emi.

"Ah!" Emi screamed in pain.

The power and energy began to spread throughout the room from Emi and Victini. There were orb-like Pokemon who were singing from the spread of energy.

* * *

"Damon!" Juanita called once she saw her son.

"Victini and Emi's powers are increasing the Psychic-Type Pokemon in the castle!" Damon called back. "Take a look!"

His mother and sister began to do just that. Ash and the others began to come out to join them.

"Ash." Carlita said.

"Carlita, where are Victini and my sister?" Ash asked.

Suddenly, there was a big rumble which nearly made them fall.

"What was that?!" Felicity gasped.

"The castle!" Seth pointed out.

"It's moving!" Victoria added.

The people in town began to notice the castle was moving and took a look from amazement.

"This hurts!" Victini cried out of pain.

Damon ignored Emi and Victini as he continued to work.

"Please, stop!" Emi cried out of pain.

The others were moving on their ground as well as they saw the Sword of the Vale castle moving into the sky.

"I'm using the castle to change the flow of the Dragon Force!" Damon called out as he worked.

"Cool." Seth smiled.

"So high up..." Felicity said nervously before falling backwards.

Mismagius soon caught her before she could hit the floor. There was a bright glow on the bottom underneath them as well as in the ground that looked green which began to spread throughout the land.

"Cool." Patrat smiled.

Meloetta took a look while flying by Victoria's side like Mismagius did with Felicity. The green glows soon went up against a rock wall which began to make water burst out, flowing through almost like a dam.

"It's finally happened!" Mayor Matt beamed.

"We're on our way!" Damon called out then as he seemed to almost be done. "Take Vale with you when the castle has returned!"

"I guess there was no reason to be suspicious of Damon." Estelle said to Akito.

"You think so?" Akito replied.

Victini and Emi soon cried out which seemed to trigger both Ash and Akito. The Sword of the Vale soon moved as both of the boys felt something.

"We have to go inside. Right now." Akito told the others before running off with Ash.

"Why? What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"Now I'm having a bad feeling." Akito replied.

* * *

They all soon ran in with Akito and Ash to see what was going on which concerned Emi and Victini.

"Ash, Victini and Emi are lending m their power." Damon said to the concerned boys.

"You're hurting them!" Akito replied. "You have to let them go!"

"Leave Emi and Victini alone!" Pikachu cried out.

Emi began to try to use her power to get herself and Victini free.

"Emi..." Akito whispered as he felt a pain in his heart to see Emi get hurt like this.

"You've got to let them go!" Ash urged.

"I won't," Damon replied. "I still need their power."

"But you're hurting them!" Akito glared.

Ash soon began to run over to help his sister and the poor Pokemon. Damon soon tossed a PokeBall, summoning a Pokemon to stop them.

"Not so fast!" Reuniclus glared as it blocked them, using its power on Ash and Akito.

* * *

Eventually, the others began to fly away from the Pokemon's power as Damon still needed Emi and Victini.

"He is not making this easy." Akito said.

"How do you feel?" Estelle asked.

"Enraged that he's hurting Emi and Victini..." Akito replied with narrowed eyes. "I feel like I could break any minute."

"That's love for ya." Vincent said.

"Heh. Thanks, Vincent." Akito said sheepishly, though still enraged with Damon.

The Pokemon continued to use its power as Emi and Victini were being drained of their power.

"STOP IT!" Juanita soon yelled out as she ran inside with Carlita, Paul, and Susan.

"Stop or Victini and Emi will die!" Carlita added to her brother.

"Damon, please, you have to stop this now." Susan told him.

"But Mother-" Damon frowned.

"We'll have to use force." Seth said.

"Pikachu, now, use Thunderbolt!" Ash cried out.

Pikachu soon charged up and shot at Reuniclus. Its power then faded, dropping the ones who were trapped from its power.

"Pikachu, destroy the Pillars, Electro Ball!" Ash then told his Pokemon.

Pikachu then tried to do just that, only for something else to block the attack.

"What was that?" Vincent asked.

A certain Pokemon was soon shown in the corner of the room before flying off.

"One of the Dragon Pokemon..." Victoria whispered to herself as she held onto Meloetta.

Everyone began to look very angry at Damon for being so selfish. The Pokemon soon flew back inside to see them.

"Reshiram!" Carlita called out.

Meloetta began to do her best to try and fight Reshiram.

"Meloetta!" Victoria gasped for her new Pokemon.

"That's Reshiram?" Ash asked in surprise.

Reshiram soon snarled at Meloetta, torching up flames on its backside. Meloetta soon sang its relic song, and where it soon started to glow as it began to change its form.

"Meloetta... What're you doing...?" Victoria whispered to herself.

Reshiram looked to Meloetta about to stop it, but it kept on singing like a Siren. After a short time, Meloetta was soon in its pirouette form.

"Is this supposed to happen?!" Victoria yelped. "I'm not sure!"

"Calm down, I'm sure it's normal for that Pokemon to do that." Seth tried to soothe his sister.

Reshiram soon tried to charge towards Meloetta to knock it down while it defended itself through singing and dancing. And where it began to use Close Combat.

"I don't know what's going!" Victoria cried out.

Susan did her best to comfort and calm her daughter down as she seemed to be having a little meltdown.

"It would be wise if you don't fight..." Meloetta told Reshiram during their fight, even though it was against most fighting. "But you've forced me to do this, Reshiram."

Reshiram soon hit Meloetta with Blue Fire and which hit directly.

"Eek!" Meloetta yelped from the hit.

"MELOETTA!" Victoria cried out.

Meloetta soon changed back into its Aria Form as it lands into Victoria's arms.

"Meloetta... Are you okay?" Victoria asked.

"I'm so sorry, Mistress... I tried my best..." Meloetta told the girl. "I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"Meloetta, I'm not disappointed." Victoria told the Pokemon.

"You're not...?" Meloetta asked.

"Meloetta, that was one of the most bravest and awesomest things I've ever seen," Victoria gave a small smile. "I'm just proud that you want to become my Pokemon, and I promise, you'll get better. So you lost one fight against Reshiram, I promise that I'll make it better for you as we work together as Pokemon and Pokemon trainer on our future adventures together."

"I'd like that." Meloetta smiled back.

Susan and Paul looked very proud of their daughter.

"I wanted to catch that Victini, but... I think my Pokemon is Meloetta." Victoria soon said as her Pokemon studying obsession seemed to fade away.

"That's great, but maybe save this moment for later, because we still have a situation." Seth said.

Victoria soon looked up with a small frown in concern as her brother was right of course. Reshiram soon breathed against them, nearly blowing them away off of the floor.

"Golurk, stop Reshiram!" Juanita called out, tossing out her PokeBall.

Golurk soon did just as its trainer told it to do. Reshiram cried out as it was soon charged by Golurk. Reshiram then kicked it back with its feet before hitting it with a fireball from its mouth.

"Ooh, that had to hurt." Paul frowned for Golurk.

"That was Fusion Flare!" Akito yelped.

Golurk soon fell through the sky after getting hit.

"Golurk!" Carlita frowned for her mother's Pokemon.

"Hey, I'm back!" Reuniclus said, floating by.

"Reuniclus, use Psychic!" Damon commanded.

"Uh-oh." Seth gulped.

"Oh, no, you don't" Patrat glared as it charged and began to attack Reuniclus.

"Patrat?" Seth blinked.

"Meloetta, you take a rest, now it's my turn!" Patrat glared as it approached Reuniclus.

"Get out of my way, you rat!" Reuniclus glared back at Patrat.

"Never!" Patrat glared as he attacked Reuniclus with Crunch.

"Oh, careful, Patrat." Seth said, a bit worriedly.

"Don't worry, I've been fighting on my own a while, but after this, I'll be fighting right by your side." Patrat vowed to his new trainer.

Reuniclus soon glared before using psychic on Patrat. Patrat yelped from the hit.

"Got you too." Reuniclus smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Take this!" Patrat glared, a bit weakly before attempting to tackle down Reuniclus.

Reuniclus soon used Psychic to stop Patrat in its tracks.

"Man, Psychic Pokemon are strong, huh?" Estelle frowned.

"It looks like it from this side." Felicity had to agree.

Reuniclus soon used Psychic on the others. The others began to levitate again.

"No! Stop!" Paul cried out.

Bouffalant snarled as it began to Headbutt against Reuniclus, coming from Paul's side, and where that broke Reuniclus's concentration.

"Reuniclus, get him with more Psychic!" Damon called out.

"Damon! Stop!" Akito cried out. "You're hurting Emi! The only girl I've ever loved!"

"Damon, please stop this!" Estelle begged

"Stop it!" Carlita grunted from the pain.

"Pikachu, quick, Thunderbolt!" Ash called out.

"Get out of my way!" Reuniclus soon glared at Bouffalant to get him out of the way as it continued to use Psychic.

Bouffalant grunted as it tried to move around as it was being lifted by Psychic.

"Bouffalant..." Paul frowned to his Pokemon.

"I'm sorry! I can't hold on!" Bouffalant cried out while grunting.

"Ash, no!" Cilan warned Ash about using Pikachu like this.

Ash and Akito grunted until they felt something deep within themselves give up.

"Akito... I'm sorry about Emi..." Ash grunted to him. "I promised from the day I met her that I would look after her and make sure nothing ever happened to her... I guess I let you, Mom, and Dad down."

"No, you didn't." Akito told him.

"I'm sorry she's getting hurt," Ash frowned. "It hurts a lot for me too because she's my little sister."

"You're a great brother, Ash," Akito reassured him. "Emi's lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Akito." Ash smiled.

Akito smiled back before grunting a bit. "This must've been how Superman felt about Krypton."

* * *

The forest Pokemon began to look concerned, including the Deerling from earlier as the Sword of the Vale made its rounds with Damon at the controls. Victini grunted and squirmed before he began to have a memory while Emi looked like she was dying, until she was seeing the memory again.

The King was shown to be using Victini and his daughter's power to lower the Sword of the Vale back into its place.

"The Sword of the Vale must not be moved, if the Sword of the Vale is moved once more; the Dragon Force will be disturbed, and that could destroy our entire world," The King told the Pokemon and his daughter. "Which means, it should never be moved again."

"Of course, Father." Ami replied.

Ash and Akito saw this memory as they were connected to Emi.

"Never give up... Stay brave... Stay happy... Don't worry about me..." The King told Ami softly before gently touching her face and taking her hand. "I love you so much."

Ami took his hand with tears in her eyes as she knew why her father suddenly said that while Victini looked sad now too.

* * *

Ash and Akito soon woke up. The others were shown to be looking to them, looking happy and relieved that they were awake and okay now.

"Oh, boys, thank goodness." Susan smiled to them.

"Ugh... Where are we?" Akito asked.

"In the castle store room." Cilan replied.

"Boys, please forgive me." Juanita frowned.

"Forgive my brother." Carlita added.

"The sword must be removed from the ground or else the Dragon Force will be disturbed." Akito told them.

"He's right!" Ash added. "Damon shouldn't have moved the castle! This could destroy the world!"

"What did you say?" Juanita gasped to them.

"Victini just told us so!" Ash and Akito replied.

"The Castle was moved to the top of the mountain to keep the disturbance of the Dragon Force from getting out of control." Ash then explained.

"It can't be..." Carlita replied.

"According to legend, the Dragon Force became disturbed after Reshiram turned to stone, which means Reshiram doesn't know." Juanita stated.

"Not good." Estelle said.

"What do we do?" Cilan asked out of concern.

"Reshiram's too strong!" Iris added as she hugged Axew.

"Zekrom." Juanita then said.

"He's the only one strong enough to fight Reshiram." Akito said.

"That's right." Carlita replied.

"Okay, but where is Zekrom?" Ash wondered.

"Reshiram was beneath the castle, that's where Damon found it," Juanita explained. "Then that must mean Zekrom is nearby as well."

"Hmm... I wonder..." Akito said before opening the sscret entrance to where he and Ash came out from.

Everyone gasped once they saw the secret entrance, showing the stairwell going down.

"That has to be where Zekrom is hiding." Akito said hopefully.

"How did you know that was there?" Estelle asked him.

"It only makes sense for Zekrom to be down there if Reshiram came from the top," Akito replied. "Also, Ash and I came through this way before."

"So you think you can lead us to Zekrom?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, I have a very strong hunch." Akito nodded securely.

"Then let's go." Ash said.

* * *

Ash and Akito soon led the way downstairs with the others following behind them.

"Just how far does this path go?" Iris wondered.

"It feels like we keep going around in circles." Cilan added.

"Akito, Ash, are we lost?" Victoria asked.

However, the two didn't answer.

"Ash? Akito?" Victoria asked. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know." Vincent said.

"You guys! We're down here!" Ash's voice called out.

Everyone looked down to see Ash, Akito, and Pikachu waving to them from a lower height.

"But guys!" Iris cried out.

"How did you get down there?" Cilan added.

Ash looked to Akito who shrugged, though he remembered this from Damon's story. "Beats me!" he then smiled sheepishly to the others. "We're gonna go on ahead!"

"Good luck, guys!" Vincent told them.

"Let's go!" Akito told Ash.

They soon went down the path together.

"Go for it!" Seth called out.

"Oh, I hope they can find Zekrom." Victoria said to herself.

"It should be smooth sailing from here." Akito said.

"Did you have a dream about this by any chance?" Ash asked knowingly.

"I saw a vision from Damon when Estelle and I felt suspicious from him." Akito explained.

"That makes sense." Ash then said.

"At least this doesn't look challenging." Akito said.

"Is anything ever a challenge for you?" Ash smirked playfully.

"Very funny." Akito rolled his eyes playfully.

Emi and Victini soon cried out which was something that both Ash and Akito heard.

"Emi and Victini are in a lot of pain." Ash firmly frowned.

"We better hurry." Akito said.

They soon ran off together to go and save Emi and Victini.

"Is it within you?!" A voice called out to them.

A bright glow then cast over them which made them stop instantly.

"The will which to consume your ideas!" The voice continued.

"Whoa, where is that voice coming from?" Akito asked.

"It sounds creepy." Pikachu shivered.

The platforms began to fall and disintegrate.

"We gotta keep moving!" Ash soon told Akito and Pikachu.

"Yes, before we fall with those!" Akito agreed before running off with the two.

The three of them began to run as fast as they could. Pupitar soon came out and flew with them.

"Try to keep up!" Akito told his Pokemon.

"I will!" Pupitar promised as he joined them.

The four began to race through the platforms as they began to fall behind them before they soon slipped and fell, sliding down the final platforms into the deep darkness which was as dark as night.

"I can hardly see a thing." Akito said.

"It's really dark in here." Pikachu frowned.

Ash grunted as he landed.

"Ash! Are you okay?!" Pikachu asked in concern.

"I'm okay." Ash reassured his Pokemon.

"Hopefully we'll find Zecrom." Akito said.

"I sure hope so," Pupitar said. "I feel so sad for Emi and Victini."

"Me too, buddy," Akito frowned softly. "Uh... Where are we anyway?"

They soon tried to take a look around, but a black orb was soon shown before something levitated it and made it glow.

**_"What is your wish?"_ **The voice demanded.

"Shenron?" Akito asked.

**_"No... It's not Shenron..."_** The voice replied. **_"Tell me your wish... Your ideas..."_**

"Our wish? Our ideas?" Akito asked.

Ash began to think about Victini. "Idea? I really wanna help Victini... Not to mention my sister." he then said. He soon saw memories of bonding with Victini during this adventure, and also of when Emi was a baby and he looked after her the best that he could with his parents after she came home for the first time. "We gotta help!" Ash then said.

"Victini lived here all alone for a thousand years... Lonely... He must've been so lonely..." Akito added. "Also, when your family first met Emi... She needed you guys more than anything."

"Exactly." Ash nodded.

"You promised to take Victini to the ocean." Akito then said.

"Yes... I promise!" Ash added firmly.

The orb then glowed and burst a bit before showing a black Dragon Pokemon. Akito smiled as this meant they had a chance to fight Reshiram.

"It is your will that shall bring your idea to life!" Zekrom informed as it soon appeared, looking down to them.

"This is going to be good." Akito beamed to himself.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the others..._**

The others began to run off together as Reshiram flew around with the Sword of the Vale castle still floating in the air.

"Juanita! Look through the clouds!" Cilan gasped.

They soon all took a look through the clouds to the ground to see something wrong happening.

"Oh, no." Carlita frowned as her brother had gone too far.

"Oh my..." Estelle frowned.

A helicopter was soon shown, hovering above them.

"It's Mattus!" Juanita recognized the pilot.

"Things look really bad down there!" Mayor Matt told them.

"It's the Dragon Force!" Vincent told him.

"It's out of control!" Juanita added.

"How did you know?" Mayor Matt asked them.

"Because Ash and Akito told us it would happen." Carlita whispered in realization.

"We have to get the sword back to where it was removed!" Vincent told Mayor Matt.

Golurk soon came out.

Golurk, you're back!" Victoria called to Juanita's Pokemon.

"Golurk, you must go and stop the castle!" Juanita told her Pokemon.

Golurk soon floated up in the air, facing towards Damon, bringing out a pair of hands to make an energy ball.

"Reshiram, make sure Golurk doesn't get in my way." Damon commanded.

Mismagius soon blocked Reshiram to keep it from stopping Golurk.

"Mismagius." Felicity whispered to her Pokemon.

"I've had just about enough of you!" Mismagius glared at Reshiram.

"You get out of my way!" Reshiram glared back.

"No! The Dragon force is disturbed and the Sword of the Vale has to be put back where it was moved!" Mismagius told him.

"Then you'll have to deal with this!" Reshiram snarled, shooting a fireball at both her and Gorluck.

Mismagius soon tried to counteract against it with Phantom Force, and Golurk soon helped out with Flash Cannon.

"Get him." Mismagius told Golurk.

"I don't have any idea who you are, but thank you!" Golurk said as he began to fight back against Reshiram.

"Whose Pokemon is that?" Juanita asked about Mismagius.

"That would be mine," Felicity replied. "I've had Mismagius for a good, long time."

"Well, you've done a great job evolving it." Juanita smiled.

"Oh, merci beaucop, thank you, that means a lot to me." Felicity beamed.

"Maybe I ought to get rid of you!" Reshiram glared at Mismagius, shooting a fireball at her.

Mismagius soon dodged to the left.

"Oh, good, she missed that one." Felicity smiled.

"Do you think I was hatched yesterday?" Mismagius deadpanned to Reshiram. "For shame, Reshiram!"

Reshiram glared at Mismagius before firing another Fusion Flare at it.

"Cut it out!" Mismagius glared, shooting another Phantom Force. 'Might as well keep this sucker busy until Zekrom shows up.' she then thought to herself, trying to distract the White Dragon Pokemon.

"Everyone, get in!" Mayor Matt called out from inside of the helicopter.

Everyone else soon came in as Golurk and Mismagius began to attack Reshiram together.

"Go, Golurk and Mismagius!" Felicity cheered.

"Golurk, keep pushing hard!" Juanita told her Pokemon.

Golurk soon pushed against Reshiram while Mismagius made funny faces. Reshiram soon pushed them back with some energy breath, pushing them back and almost making them crash to the ground before they soon flew right back up for more.

"Not going down that easily!" Mismagius glared.

"You know it's funny." Vincent said.

"That Reshiram is attacking Golurk and Mismagius?!" Victoria asked in concern.

"Oh, no, no, I don't mean that," Vincent replied. "It's just that we've been on a Pokemon adventure for a while, but we haven't even seen or heard from Team Rocket."

"Found them." Estelle said as she pointed to where Team Rocket was.

Butch, Cassidy, and Raticate seemed to be climbing against a mountain that Golurk and Mismagius nearly fell by. The mountain then broke apart and Zekrom soon came, flying right out, passing by them as they nearly fell off.

"What was that?!" Cassidy gasped.

"Need a lift?" Estelle smirked at Team Rocket.

3h ago"Brats!" Cassidy called out with a glare.

"Hello, there," Estelle giggled and waved to them. "Cassidy... Bingo... So good to see you."

"It's Butch!" Butch glared.

"What about me?!" Raticate added.

"Oh, hello to you too, Raticate," Estelle smirked. "Sorry, can't stay, we gotta go."

"Come back!" Butch and Cassidy demanded.

Mismagius and Golurk soon both got hit and pushed into the castle, but they weren't knocked out just yet.

"Okay... That was a good one... But I'm not quitting." Mismagius grunted. The Ghost-Type Pokemon soon got back up and flew right back.

Golurk soon sat up with her as Reshiram came flying back. The others in the helicopter began to look a little worried as they watched the Pokemon locked in combat with each other. Reshiram soon began to shoot a very big and dangerous fireball toward them which looked like it could destroy Mismagius and Golurk in an instant, but then a new attack stopped it instantly.

"What's that?!" Damon gasped.

"Yes... What _was_ that?" Reshiram demanded.

* * *

Eventually, Ash, Akito, Pikachu, and Pupitar were shown to be flying in on Zekrom's back.

"They did it!" Estelle cheered.

"Thank goodness." Felicity looked so relieved to see her friend and cousin along with their Pokemon.

"My turn now!" Zekrom snarled to Reshiram.

"Zekrom." Damon growled to himself.

Reshiram soon shot an energy ball at them, but Zekrom dodged it, shooting one right back.

"Go, Zekrom!" Vincent cheered.

"That's a pretty aggressive looking Pokemon." Susan commented.

"Oh, yeah, I can tell Zekrom's not one to mess with." Seth agreed with his mother.

Reshiram began to attack Zekrom, but the black Dragon Pokemon began to block the attacks as best as it could.

"Okay... I need a rest... Call me if you need me..." Mismagius said wearily, floating by Felicity before going back into her PokeBall.

"You did great, Mismagius, I am so proud of you." Felicity smiled.

Reshiram began to chase after Zekrom after blocking the attack.

"Zekrom, get us down to the castle as fast as you can!" Ash told the Pokemon.

"I'm on it!" Zekrom replied.

'Please Emi please Victini just hold on a little longer.' Akito thought to himself.

Zekrom soon landed, letting them come down to the floor to go and save Emi and Victini before it would be too late. Reshiram then began to chase after Zekrom who flew off after the others ran inside after riding on its back.

"Victini! Emi!" Ash and Akito called out as they ran inside.

Akito soon sent out Rapidash as he already knew what Damon was going to do once they were inside.

"Reinculus!" Damon called out for his Pokemon.

"Hey, jerk!" Rapidash glared at the other Pokemon. "Let's go! Just you and me!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, now!" Ash told his Pokemon.

"And I'll help out!" Rapidash added as he used a fire attack on the Psychic Pokemon, both hitting it instantly.

"Great job, boys." Akito smiled.

Rapidash and Pikachu smiled back before Pikachu began to look worried about Emi. The others in the helicopter began to watch Reshiram and Zekrom fight each other, almost like to the death. Eventually, Reshiram began to fall toward the ground as Zekrom flew after it until both were engulfed by the Dragon Force. Even though it did horrible things, Zekrom still saved Reshiram by carrying it on its back.

"Whew." Vincent sighed.

"That was noble... Zekrom saved Reshiram despite all the trouble." Victoria commented.

Reshiram soon woke up and flew off of Zekrom before they soon faced each other. The Dragon Force then appeared to shatter.

"Enough is enough." Zekrom growled to Reshiram.

"Zekrom is right." Estelle said.

Golurk was soon returned to its PokeBall.

"You did well, Golurk." Juanita smiled proudly.

Reinculus began to fight back at Rapidash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Rapidash use flame charge!" Akito added.

"Even I'm sick of YOU!" Pikachu glared at the Psychic Pokemon before attacking it first.

"Wow, Pikachu, that was cool, but check this out!" Rapidash smirked before attacking with its own attack.

Reinculus groaned as the attacks made it hit a wall, but it got ready for another attack anyway, trying to hit them and nearly missed them.

"Hang in there, guys." Akito soothed the Pokemon.

"Sometimes in a search for the truth, sacrifices are required." Damon glared at Akito and Ash.

Akito glared at him for saying that.

"You're wrong 'cuz we don't need that kind of truth!" Ash called out before he began to climb up to save the poor Pokemon and his sister.

Damon growled to them.

"Get out of the way." Reinculus threatened Ash, only to get hit by an Electric Ball from Pikachu.

"Heh! Nice shot, Pikachu!" Akito laughed from that.

"Yeah, nice shot." Rapidash smiled at the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

"No problem." Pikachu smiled back, feeling proud of himself.

Damon soon returned Reinculus as it was unable to battle any further.

"I'm coming, guys!" Ash told Emi and Victini.

Reshiram soon flew into the room which didn't look good for the others.

"Uh-oh..." Akito gulped.

"Reshiram, stop those four." Damon commanded.

Reshiram looked to him before it soon turned its head, not seeming to attack.

"Reshiram, what's wrong?" Damon then asked.

Ash and Akito looked to each other before shrugging as they ran off to get Emi and Victini only to be blocked by the barrier.

"Dang it, forgot about that." Akito groaned.

Pikachu and Rapidash tried to use their power against the Pillars, but it seemed to be no use.

"This ends now..." Reshiram said before shooting an energy ball to help free Emi and Victini, much to the surprise of Ash, Akito, Pikachu, and Rapidash.

"Did not see that coming." Rapidash said.

"I'm so happy and confused all at once." Akito agreed.

* * *

The barrier soon broke, finally freeing Emi and Victini. The two soon fell through the air until Akito and Ash dove in to save them. Emi looked completely exhausted from what she and Victini went through.

"Emi..." Akito whispered tenderly as he held her in his arms.

Victini soon opened up his eyes first with a small smile to Ash. "You... You helped me..." he said softly.

"Victini's okay." Pikachu smiled softly.

Emi soon began to wake up next. Akito looked down to her.

"Akito...?" Emi asked softly once she saw him.

"Emi... I was so worried..." Akito said softly. "I'm so glad you're okay. It's all going to be okay now, I promise."

"I'm glad to hear that." Emi smiled.

Akito smiled back before giving her a hug and she then hugged him back, giving him a kiss.

"Zekrom. Come." Reshiram called as it landed in front of Damon.

"I'm right here!" Zekrom replied, joining Reshiram.

"But why, Reshiram... Why?!" Damon asked.

"I can hear the land's anger." Reshiram glared at him.

"AKA the Dragon Force has been disturbed." Emi added.

"Damon, the Vale is in deep trouble." Juanita told her son as she and the others rushed over.

"It can't be!" Damon cried out as he went to take a look over the balcony.

Reshiram and Zekrom soon flew out together as it looked like they had a job to do, and where they soon used their attacks on the clouds below to show the land was in trouble. The clouds then cleared out to show the grounds.

"Whoa, that was like a comet or something." Seth commented.

Damon soon realized what was going on. "Oh, no... The Vale from my mother's dream... How could that be wrong?" he then gasped.

"We have to get the sword back where it was placed." Emi told him.

"Do you think that will work?" Damon asked.

"I know it's what the Pokemon would want." Emi replied bravely.

"It's true." Rapidash nodded.

"Of course... The Sword of the Vale will once again restrain the Dragon Force!" Damon then realized. "Reshiram, Zekrom, lend me your power!"

The two Dragon Pokemon then let out roars as the castle glowed with the Dragon Force before they flew down together, getting sucked into the Dragon Force.

"Crud." Akito said.

"This is not our day..." Felicity sighed to herself.

The Dragon Force soon absorbed the Sword of the Vale before hitting Damon's other Pokemon with it.

"The Dragon Force reversed on itself!" Mayor Matt realized.

"What does that mean exactly?" Vincent asked.

"The castle is starting to crumble!" Damon cried out. "Look, Mattus, you must get everyone out."

"Right, Damon," Mayor Matt nodded to him. "EVERYONE, THIS WAY!"

"Coming along." Vincent said.

Victini grunted and whimpered a bit in Ash's hold.

"Victini." Ash frowned in concern.

"Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon." Akito told Victini.

"Guys, come on!" Iris called out.

Carlita soon brought out her Pokemon to get them out of the castle while some others went to the helicopter.

"Damon!" Juanita called out to her son.

"You go on ahead!" Damon called back.

"We're not leaving anyone behind." Estelle said.

"You guys gotta get away from here." Damon told them.

"But Damon!" The others protested.

"Guys, go," Damon urged them. "I've got to do this alone."

"You sure?" Emi asked.

"I know what I'm doing." Damon replied.

"Guys, hurry up!" Cilan called out from inside of the helicopter.

Ash soon cradled Victini and tried to run with him, only to be blocked by the barrier.

"NO!" Akito cried out.

"Not good." Emi frowned.

The Pillars of Protection seemed to grow a bit stronger.

* * *

The barrier then pushed Ash back as he tried to back up with Victini.

"Victini can't get past." Ash grunted.

"The barrier's closing in!" Damon warned.

"This is bad." Emi said.

The castle soon began to tilt a bit.

"Whoa!" Akito and Emi yelped before they soon slid across the floor with Damon, Ash, and Pikachu.

Luckily, they all grabbed a ledge before they could fall out the windows, however, Damon saved the others by keeping them on the edge before he soon began to fall from the edge himself.

"Damon!" Emi yelped.

The castle then shook a bit as it kept gliding through the sky before shooting high up as it began to storm. A bunch of other Pokemon soon flooded out of the castle.

"Pikachu, Victini, Akito, Emi, stay close to me!" Ash cried out.

"We're all here!" Akito replied as they huddled close together as this looked very scary and dangerous.

They soon flew through a castle as it seemed like they were going to outer-space.

"Uh-oh, we're headed to outer-space." Emi gulped.

"That can't be good..." Akito said nervously.

"I-It's so cold..." Ash shivered. "Pretty soon... We're gonna run out of air! We gotta think... What can we do?!"

Reshiram and Zekrom were shown to be flying out the castle before Golurk was shown to be carrying Damon.

"Guys, listen, you'll make it!" Damon called out to them.

"You're right." Akito nodded.

"Now, destroy the Pillars of Protection!" Damon commanded to the Dragon Pokemon. "We've got to release all the energy!"

Reshiram and Zekrom then obeyed Damon's command, beginning to destroy the Pillars of Protection so that Victini could finally be free.

"This way!" Akito told Ash and Emi before running one way.

"You got it." Ash and Emi told him.

Ash ran a bit, though panted as he seemed to be getting a bit weak while holding onto Victini. Pikachu then tried to help by using Thunderbolt on the Pillars which soon made them clash together, trapping them by accident.

"Oh... Great..." Akito groaned, though he didn't blame Pikachu.

"We'll need a stronger attack." Emi said.

"Guys, you can't give up because you've been chosen by the great Dragon Pokemon!" Damon called out to them.

"Me? Give up? No way!" Ash and Akito replied in unison.

"There's gotta be a way to get out of here with Victini!" Akito hoped.

Emi soon remembered Victini's attack. "Victini, you can get us out of here." she then said.

"He/I can?" Akito and Victini asked.

"It must be our only way out of here." Emi replied with high confidence.

"Cool." Victini smiled.

"I know you can do it, Victini," Emi told him. "I might not be Princess Ami, but I love and believe in you as much as she did."

"I guess it's up to me... I'm going to help you all..." Victini said as he tried to be brave for all of them.

"You can do it." Akito smiled at Victini.

"Here I... GO!" Victini said before using his power, beginning to warm the others up a bit as it was heat based since they were so cold from being in space.

"Keep going! Keep going!" Emi told Victini.

"I'll do it for all of you... My friends!" Victini called out as he spread out, using his powers on the Sword of the Vale to free them.

_'Here goes nothing.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Emi hugged Ash and Akito instantly. Akito blushed from the hug before hugging Emi right back while Ash did the same. Victini fell at first from shooting out his power, coming on the floor, but smiled confidently before he tried more. And as he tried again and again it soon worked as the Pillars of Protection broke apart.

* * *

"Victini did it!" Emi beamed, hugging Akito a bit tighter. "He really did it!"

"He sure did." Akito smiled.

Ash and Pikachu both looked very amazed at what Victini had done.

"Victini," Akito and Emi looked so proud of their Pokemon friend. "You did it, Victini!"

Damon looked amazed from what had just happened. There was a new glow that then cast into the sky as it seemed like it was now dark as night outside. Ash tried to get up from holding onto Pikachu, but he still seemed a little too weak to stand up fully, and eventually, the Sword of the Vale was coming back down to Earth.

"We're going down." Emi said.

"Thank goodness," Akito said before hugging her. "You okay?"

"Yes, I feel fine, thank you." Emi smiled, hugging him back. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here with us."

"I'm happy too." Akito smiled back.

Eventually, Carlita flew by with Hydreigon while the helicopter flew toward the Sword of the Vale. Reshiram and Zekrom soon used their power to help bring the Sword of the Vale back down to Earth, along with Golurk.

"What is that anyway?" Akito asked, seeing Damon's other Pokemon again.

"I believe that's a Sigilyph." Emi replied.

"Nice." Akito said.

Eventually, Damon did his part as Ash was given a blanket from being still rather cold from the space travel.

"Ash?" Pikachu smiled once he saw Ash waking up.

"Pikachu!" Ash smiled back before they shared a hug together.

"You're awake." Akito smiled back.

Damon seemed to smile a bit. Carlita soon flew in with Iris and Seth as they rode on Hydreigon's back.

"Ash! Pikachu! Akito! Emi!" Iris smiled as she came down.

"You're okay!" Axew added.

"We're happy that you're alright." Seth smiled.

"You alright?" Carlita asked her brother.

Damon smiled and nodded, though he still had some work to do.

"The leading edge of the Dragon Force!" Mayor Matt called to the others from the helicopter. "I can see it!"

Damon nodded as he heard that.

"Is that where the castle goes?" Carlita asked.

"Yes, exactly," Damon replied. "That's the only way to calm down the Chaotic Dragon Force."

"Yep." Emi nodded.

"Damon! You've got one shot at this!" Juanita called out to her son.

Damon focused very hard as he did his part while the Pokemon did theirs before they seemed to be landing in the special spot, and which calmed down the Dragon Force.


	8. Chapter 8

The castle was soon sent back through the ground back where it belonged at long last. Butch, Cassidy, and Raticate groaned as they were then shown.

"We're alive!" Butch gasped.

"And on land." Cassidy added.

"Land is good!" Raticate groaned in relief.

"And since we're together..." Butch began.

"Life is great!" Team Rocket beamed together.

"Ahem." Vincent smirked.

Team Rocket soon turned around to see them.

"Oh, it's so good to see you guys again." Vincent smirked to Team Rocket.

Vulpix looked ready to send Team Rocket flying.

"Vulpix, would you like to take care of them?" Vincent asked his Pokemon.

"Yes, I would, Papa!" Vulpix beamed.

"Uh-oh..." Team Rocket gulped.

"Vulpix, use Quick Attack!" Vincent called out.

"Bye-Bye, bad guys!" Vulpix glared and soon attacked Team Rocket which sent them flying like with Jessie, James, and Meowth before the three of them reformed and became friends.

"We're blasting off again!" Cassidy, Butch, and Raticate shouted.

Vincent smiled and high-fived with Vulpix from that. "Nice work, Vulpix."

"Thanks!" Vulpix smiled back. "Can I have some more cake when we get back home?"

"We'll see if there's any leftovers." Vincent chuckled.

"Yay!" Vulpix cheered.

"Hopefully." Vincent smiled to his Pokemon.

Vulpix smiled back before nuzzling up to him as they shared a hug.

* * *

Everyone looked relieved in the helicopter as Victoria beamed and hugged Cilan before looking bashful as she let go once she realized what she did. Cilan looked just as bashful as he blushed.

"I'm glad our friends are okay." Victoria smiled to him.

"Oh, yes," Cilan smiled back. "I'm very glad too."

"And best of all, the barrier is gone." Estelle smiled back.

Everyone smiled all around as they finally did it and had helped Victini. Ash soon looked down before looking up to the cloudy sky as the clouds danced before opening up a bit to show some sunlight down into the ocean.

* * *

A young adult couple were shown to be on the beach as they came, showing that they were actually an older Gabriella and Ma-Ti as they held hands together. And they weren't alone as they had kids with them which were their children. Gabriella smiled to Ma-Ti as she looked excited and happy today, more so than usual.

"Oh, I'm happy to see you this happy, my dear," Ma-Ti smiled to her. "You sure look excited."

Gabriella nodded before seeing some company coming over to the beach since Ash promised to bring Victini there. Their daughter soon looked and saw the samething.

"They look familiar." Ma-Ti remarked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded in agreement to some of the group.

Ash soon looked out into the ocean with Pikachu. "We're at the ocean, Victini..." he then whispered tenderly. "You gave us every little bit of power you had, and... I didn't give you anything!" he then began to sound like he was going to cry.

"Oh, Ash." Iris frowned in concern.

Akito began to look around with his X-ray vision from where he stood.

"I'm sorry!" Ash continued, very sadly.

"Why are you crying?" A young girl's voice asked.

Ash and the others soon looked to see her as she looked to them, seeming to be around Akito, Emi, and Estelle's age.

"I'm sorry... I let a friend down..." Ash frowned to her, even if he didn't know her.

"And he's just fine." Akito then told Ash with a small smile.

"Huh?" The others asked before Akito brought out a macaron and threw it into the air and where it was caught.

Once the treat was caught, it was soon being eaten, telling them all one thing.

"This is a strangely familiar flavor." Cilan smiled to the others.

"Sure does!" Iris agreed.

"Here's the rest." Cilan smiled, bringing out his macaron basket.

Akito took another one and walked up to the ocean before looking like he was going to eat it.

"No! No! Lemme have it!" Victini cried out as he soon appeared, trying to get the macaron from Akito.

"Here you go, little buddy." Akito smiled, letting Victini take the macaron.

"Yay! Thank you!" Victini beamed and happily ate the treat.

"Did not see that coming." The young girl said.

"It's a bit of a long story," Akito smiled sheepishly to her. "By the way, who are you?"

"My name is Aleka." The girl smiled back.

"I'm guessing that's your brother and your parents behind you." Akito said.

"Would you like to meet them?" Aleka asked.

"Hmm... All right, I guess we have time for that." Akito smiled.

Aleka's parents and brother soon came over to meet the group. Gabriella and Ma-Ti smiled to the group. Aleka's brother looked over curiously.

"So, who do we have here?" Ma-Ti asked.

The group soon introduced themselves to the family.

"Well, hello there," Ma-Ti smiled to them. "My name is Ma-Ti, and this is my wife, Gabriella. I see you've met our little sunflower, Aleka."

"Yes, we have." Vincent said.

Gabriella waved to them with a silent smile.

"And who's this handsome fella?" Estelle smiled once she saw their son.

"This is our son, Gabriel." Ma-Ti introduced.

The boy soon came out to them.

"It's nice to meet you, Gabriel," Akito said. "So, you're Ma-Ti and Gabriella?"

"You've heard of us?" Ma-Ti asked them while Gabriella looked curious.

"Yeah!" Estelle smiled. "Our parents are Atticus Fudo, Mo Brown, and Cherry Butler."

Ma-Ti and Gabriella gasped as those names brought back so many memories to them.

"We thought you folks seemed familiar," Ma-Ti smiled. "I still remember when they came to visit Hope Island and helped myself and the others on some Planeteer missions with Captain Planet."

"We know, our parents have told us that story." Akito said.

Gabriella smiled and waved to them.

"Oh, that's right... You're deaf unless you wear the special necklace that lets you sing like Aunt Ariel." Estelle smiled to her.

Gabriella nodded as she signed to them.

"Gabriella is happy to meet you guys too." Ma-Ti smiled to the group.

"And we're happy to meet you as well, Gabriella." Akito smiled at the deaf mermaid.

"You guys know these people?" Ash asked, coming over with Emi and the others.

"Yeah," Estelle smiled. "Gabriella is an old friend of our Aunt Ariel's, and Ma-Ti was one of the Planeteers that Mom knew whenever she would visit Uncle Planet and Gaia on some adventures or on Hope Island."

"Well, in that case, it's nice to meet you." Susan smiled to the family.

"We should hang out sometime when you're not too busy," Felicity said to the family. "We're here with Victini."

"Agreed." Ma-Ti nodded about the spending some time together.

Felicity and her cousins smiled that they were able to meet Gabriella and Ma-Ti along with their kids which would give them even more new friends. They soon shared contact information so that they could keep in touch for future visits as it seemed as though this Pokemon adventure had come to an end.

"I hope to meet Aquamarine someday." Aleka said.

"And who would that be?" Felicity asked curiously.

"A special mermaid I've heard stories about," Aleka replied. "They say that she needs to prove to her father that true love exists or she will be made to get married to a man she does not know when she returns home."

"Whoa." Felicity said.

"I haven't met her before, but I really want to." Aleka said.

"Well, Aleka, I hope you get to someday." Vincent replied.

"Thank you," Aleka smiled. "It's one of my biggest dreams."

The others smiled back, hopefully for her to see who she wanted to meet. Victini seemed so happy since he was at the beach and flew all around to meet the other Pokemon there. Akito smiled, happy for Victini.

* * *

"Isn't it so sweet?" Emi smiled to him.

"It sure is," Akito smiled back. "Victini can finally be happy like he was a thousand years ago. I wonder though, will he go back to the Vale?"

"Maybe." Emi said.

"At least I got to be with you again." Akito smiled.

"I really look forward to when you and the others come over." Emi beamed.

"Same here." Akito smiled.

"Sometimes I wish you could stay with us forever." Emi cooed.

"Oh, that would be amazing, but I should go back home when I can," Akito replied. "I'll just wait for your next letter until we meet again."

"Alright." Emi said.

The two then shared a kiss together.

"Well, did you kids have fun on your first Pokemon adventure?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, Dad, it was incredible!" Victoria beamed. "I'm so glad to have my very own Pokemon. I was hoping to have Victini as my Pokemon after all this, but... I think it's right that Meloetta becomes my Pokemon."

"And I'm happy that Patrat will be my Pokemon." Seth smiled.

Patrat and Meloetta seemed to smile back to the Bunyan siblings.

"This was pretty fun." Susan smiled to her kids.

Bouffalant is soon seen nuzzling up to Paul.

"It was, wasn't it?" Paul smiled as he hugged his new Bouffalant.

"I guess you kids can go on more adventures like this in the future." Susan decided.

"Thanks, Mom!" Seth and Victoria beamed.

"Wahoo!" Meloetta and Patrat cheered.

Paul and Susan smiled as they had more additions to their happy family.

* * *

Eventually, they all had to get going after another Pokemon adventure was complete and Estelle decided she would have a talk with her parents about her sleep-dancing since it had been gone on for a rather long time. Once they were home, Estelle went to speak with her parents. There was of course a happy reunion and the Bunyan family soon went back to their own home after the Fudo siblings went straight home and Felicity did the same as Vincent seemed to have the best birthday weekend ever.

"Mom... Daddy...?" Estelle called. "Can I talk to you... Alone?"

"Sure thing, honey." Mo smiled.

* * *

**_Once they were alone..._**

"What do you wanna talk about?" Atticus asked their daughter.

"Well... Lately... I've been... Sleep-dancing..." Estelle replied.

"We know." Atticus and Mo remembered.

"I've just been wondering about it... Is there something wrong with me?" Estelle asked. "I see this girl who's like Aunt Cinderella, only... She's not the Aunt Cinderella I know from your stories and from when Sofia and I met her when we first came to Enchancia."

"Can you describe what she looked like?" Atticus asked Estelle.

"Sure... Let me close my eyes... That usually seems to help me memorize." Estelle said before closing her eyes.

Atticus and Mo smiled, waiting patiently as this seemed to be a big deal.

"Okay," Estelle then said once she had a picture in her head like in her recurring dreams. "She seems to be a teenager if I had to guess, and she has light brown hair, red lips like cherries with fair skin, and black eyes."

"Sounds like another Cinderella." Mo said.

"Exactly!" Estelle replied.

"Hmm... This is curious..." Atticus said to himself. "Too bad this isn't when I was a student, I'm sure Drell could've told us something, but he's thinking of stepping down from his work world and is close to retirement these days."

"I'm sure we'll find out what this means." Mo said.

"Maybe," Estelle shrugged. "The others told me about my sleep-dancing and I tried to explain it, but I wasn't sure how to."

"Don't worry, sweetie," Atticus coaxed. "We'll find something out. It might hit us very soon. Sooner than we think."

And where he was right as a book came out glowing as did Estelle's amulet.

"Ooh, one of the books... It seems to be summoning Estelle somehow." Atticus remarked.

The book soon floated in the air before it landed in Estelle's hands.

"I believe the Cinderella you're thinking of is different from the one your Aunt Cherry and I once knew," Atticus said before sighing in nostalgia. "Ah... Those were some pretty good times, even if we lived with Lady Tremaine. I finally felt like I had a real home than that orphanage that was filled with bullies."

"This book must be one you need to give a happy ending." Mo told her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Estelle asked. "I gotta go in the book like those times Uncle Casper spent with Yoyo and Doc Croc?"

"Yep, but it seems to have an age limit on it." Atticus said noticing a warning on the book.

"An age limit?" Estelle replied as she took a look to see what her father meant until she saw she had to be a certain age to accept this mission/adventure.

"I guess we'll see what happens, alright, Princess?" Atticus smiled softly.

"Okay, Dad, I guess I understand." Estelle replied.

"How's about getting some rest?" Mo asked.

"I guess it _is_ a little late, huh?" Estelle asked.

"That and you had a long ride back home," Mo smiled softly. "We'll worry about this when the time is right."

"Okay, Mom..." Estelle smiled back before yawning a bit. "'Scuse me... Good night."

"Good night." Atticus and Mo smiled back.

"Can I hold onto the book for a little while?" Estelle asked.

"Hmm... That should be alright." Mo replied.

"Thanks, Mom, thanks, Dad." Estelle smiled as she went off to bed with the book.

"No problem." Atticus smiled back.

Estelle soon went upstairs.

"She's growing up..." Atticus said, a bit emotional, going through what every father goes through when his daughter gets older.

"Oh, Atticus, it'll be okay." Mo soothed him.

"I know, it's just my little girl is growing up so fast." Atticus frowned.

"Oh, Atticus, it'll be okay..." Mo coaxed to him. "All dads go through this. Even if he wasn't my biological father, James felt the same way on our wedding day when he let me come up to you for our vows and our kiss as husband and wife."

"Oh, I don't know if I'll even make it if Estelle gets married." Atticus said to himself.

* * *

Estelle is soon seen getting to her bed. Teddy came out to see her.

"Hi, Teddy." Estelle smiled to her Pokemon.

"You okay, Mama?" Teddy asked.

"I'm fine, just getting ready for bed." Estelle smiled.

"We should get some sleep." Teddy smiled back.

"Yeah," Estelle smiled as she slipped her slippers off before turning over, covering herself in the covers. "Mm... That feels nice. Well, good night, Teddy."

"Night, Mama." Teddy smiled back.

They were soon asleep. As soon as Estelle fell asleep, she saw the boy in her dreams again who seemed to wave to her and took her hands as they seemed to be going into a ballroom to share another dance together. Estelle smiled in her sleep as she had a good feeling about that, though she would have to wait to see this mysterious boy sometime later in her life, but one just had to wonder who it could possibly be? Until then though, this is the end of this story, with many more to come, as always.

The End


End file.
